


Artist in residence

by cuivresdesax



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuivresdesax/pseuds/cuivresdesax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian meets Justin much later than in the series, when he's 36 and Justin is 24. Justin is an established artist from New York and Brian is the owner of Kinnetik and Babylon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Queer as Folks characters are the sole property of their respective owners, Cowlip and Showtime. No copyright infringement is intended

“All right, SonnyBoy, I'll see you Saturday at noon then.”

“Wait Daddy, Mommy wants to speak to you”

“Brian? I forgot to tell you, you know the artist residency in front of your building? You do know who is the artist this year, don't you?”

“Don't know, don't care.”

“Brian, it's Justin Taylor!”

“Justin Taylor...oh, yeah, I've seen some of his work, guy's not bad. Still don't care though unless he's hot.”

“Hot and gay, but absolutely not your type and much too young for you, so don't even go there. It's amazing that the foundation got an artist of his status for this year's residency, I have no idea how they made him accept. You do know that meetings with the artist are part of the residency, don't you? On weekdays, it's only for art students but Saturdays are opened to anyone. I intended to go this Saturday morning with Gus before bringing him to the loft. Why don't you join us?”

“Linds, I already deal with artists way too often for my taste, I am not wasting any of my valuable and meager free time mixing with some snotty kid who thinks he's the new Keith Haring”.

“Oh come on, Brian, it will only take about an hour. He just moved in around 2 weeks ago, so he'll have almost nothing to show yet, but it's precisely the best moment to get to talk to him, most people wait until the project is almost finished to go so I doubt there will be more than 2 or 3 people.”

“Lindsay, is this some evil plot to get him to expose at your gallery?”

“Well...partly, I won't deny a Justin Taylor exhibit would be an extraordinary event for my small gallery. But I genuinely admire his work and it's not every day that I get to mingle with a world known artist.”

“I'm sure; anyway, as I said, I'm not interested, so just bring Gus after you've done being your charming self.”

After hanging up, Brian automatically looked at the building fronting his. He knew about the Yoly foundation, of course. It had been created by Mrs Ophelia Yoly around 10 years ago, both to dynamize the neighborhood and to promote art. She had bought the entire building, an ex-factory that was bound to be demolished, and had it turned into a gigantic workspace for artists. An apartment had been set up in the upper level, and each year, an artist was selected to spend a year working on a project that would be donated to the city. A partnership was made for art students of Pittsburgh colleges to attend master classes with the artist, and some students were chosen to assist him in his work and to help with the Saturdays public visits. Brian had never attended any and had no intention to. He could always see the finished project when it was exposed somewhere in the city. 

Anyway, he had to get ready for Babylon.

 

* * *

Brian came with a deep groan and rolled on his back. He checked his alarm. Midnight, perfect, he still could get enough hours of sleep not to look like a zombie at work. He then heard a snore and frowned. Fuck, the trick was already falling asleep, he had to kick him out fast or he would be stuck with him for the night. Waking up to find last night trick in his bed was his least favorite way to begin a day so he proceeded to remedy the situation immediately.

He sat up and shook the guy's shoulder none too gently.

“Hey, get up, dress up and leave now”. The guy just turned his back to him. Brian shook him harder and rose his voice “I said beat it! Now! Get up and get the fuck out of my apartment!”

The guy lifted his head and looked at him sleepily. “why can't I stay the night? Then we'll have more sex in the morning.”

“You mean waking up to your morning breath? Tempting but no. Now get the fuck out. GO!”

The trick mumbled what were probably insults but dressed up and headed for the door, flipping off Brian on the way out (after making sure that he wasn't looking at him). As soon as the trick was out of the door, Brian locked it, put on the alarm and turned off the lights. He wasn't sleepy yet, and needed to calm down after the previous rush of adrenaline. He took a much needed shower, then walked naked to the window and lighted a cigarette.

To his surprise, there was light in the building across the street. A man was sitting on the opened window sill, his back on one side and his legs sprayed the length of the window. Brian wondered for a second if the guy was contemplating suicide, until he saw him put a cigarette to his mouth. Like him, the man was just peacefully smoking.

He wondered if the man was Justin Taylor; he had no idea if other people lived in the building or if the artist had a boyfriend. Still, even at the distance, there seemed to be paint stains on his jeans and shirt so there was a good chance that he was looking at the latest artist in residence.

He couldn't really see his face, until the man lit up another cigarette. For the few seconds during which his face was illuminated by his lighter, Brian saw young and beautiful traits. He reminded himself that he didn't care for blonds and liked his men a lot more muscular and closer to his own age than the man looked.

That thought didn't stop him from looking at the clueless blond, vaguely hoping that he would use the lighter again. But the man stubbed his cigarette then moved back into the room. He was about to close the window when he stopped abruptly, obviously startled, his eyes fixed on Brian. Brian imagined what he must look like, smoking stark naked in the dark, obviously spying on his neighbor. Both a flasher and a peeping tom. Well, it was too late to make a good impression anyway, so he just went on smoking and staring.

They both stood like this for a while, just staring at each other. Then, the man smiled and Brian returned it. They held their eyes locked until the blond turned around and disappeared inside the building. 

Brian hurriedly put on some jeans, a shirt and shoes before rushing out of his apartment, down the stairs and across the street. The door opened as soon as he reached the sidewalk. The blond man stood in the entrance, not smiling anymore. Once again, they stood, just staring at each other but this time close enough to touch. Then, without a word, Brian leaned over the man and, taking his chin in his hand, kissed him.

 

Brian woke up the next morning, at first disoriented by realizing that he was not in his bed. After a few seconds, though, last nigh events came back to his mind and he smiled. It had been...hot. Really really hot. The small blond had turned out to be an incredibly sensual and passionate lover, his body reacting to every touch, lick or nib. They had first fucked in a frenzy on the floor, just behind the closed door. 

It had been hard, not deliberately because Brian was not into inflecting pain, but because he was overwhelmed with desire and felt the same envy in his partner. He had a memory of sensations more than actual moments, silken skin, the fruity smell of hair, the cigarette taste of a mouth...All those combined had driven him crazy and he knew his orgasm had been so violent that he had fallen asleep immediately afterwards, which for him was a very rare occurrence.

It had been amazing, even if Brian remembered one awkward moment, when he had put the condom that he had in his jeans and the blond had stopped him, pulling a condom from his own jeans. Brian thought for a second that the blond wanted to top him but he had only put it on Brian's dick, above the one he already had. It was weird but Brian had more important things to do at this moment than ask what it was about.

He had woken up when a gentle hand had pushed at his shoulder and had opened his eyes to amused blue eyes. He rolled over, angry at himself for having fallen asleep. He was pondering about putting on his clothes and leaving when he felt soft lips between his shoulder blades and a hand sneaking around his chest.

“You know, I do have a bed upstairs...care to try it?”; it was the first time he heard the man's voice, except for the many whimpers he had made previously. The voice was low and seductive. Brian had turned around and kissed the man for a long time, one hand on his neck, the other on his ass. When he pulled back, he got up and held a hand to his partner, helping him stand up. “Well, what are we waiting for then?”. The man had smiled at him in a way that had made his heart beat just a little bit faster. 

And try the bed they did.

When they finally felt sated, it was well after 4 am and they both fell asleep. At 6 thirty, Brian woke up as he did each morning and found the blond curled around him. Surprisingly, that didn't annoy him; in fact, he would have enjoyed falling back to sleep, but he had a very important meeting at 8 that he couldn't afford to miss or to be late for. So he reluctantly untangled himself from the warm body and silently went down the stairs, donned his clothes and left, carefully closing the door. Only then did he realize they hadn't exchanged names and that for some strange reasons that bothered him. He shook his head and reminded himself that names were of absolutely no importance since they would not have further interactions. Besides, he only had to google “Justin Taylor” to confirm the blond's identity and then he could brag that he had fucked the latest art scene prodigy.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian didn't see his neighbour for the following days and didn't go looking for him. On Saturday however, he got news indirectly thanks to Lindsay. Since Brian never had food in his home he always treated his son to a kid friendly restaurant, and most Saturdays Lindsay decided she had to tag along. However, Brian was curious about the visit and knew she was dying to tell him everything, so for once he didn't mind.

As soon as they were settled, she started gushing about her meeting with the artist. It had started awkwardly when he had opened the door to her ringing, obviously surprised to find this unknown handsome woman and her kid on his doorstep. It turned out that public visits were not supposed to start for another month (something Brian was fairly certain that Lindsay was perfectly informed of) but nonetheless, he had let them him, had offered coffee and hot chocolate, had even drawn some dinosaurs for Gus and had chatted with Lindsay.

To say she was excited was the understatement of the year. 

“Brian, he's so nice! Not snotty at all, we just talked for more than an hour, and he helped Gus copy his dinosaurs. I think he really liked us.”

“Yeah daddy, he's real nice” added Gus.

“So what does he look like?” asked Brian as nonchalantly as he could.

“Why do you care?” Lindsay had always been on to him and was immediately suspicious.

“I don't, I'm just making conversation”.

“Well, he's young, I mean he's 24 but he looks much younger. Shorter than me, thin and blond.”

Bingo.

“So did you get what you wanted?”

“Well, I didn't want to seem too eager, but I did slip in that I owned an art gallery and left him a card insisting he come visit anytime, that I would love to have his opinion on the artists I have currently on display. I also invited him to have dinner at the house; he told me that right now he probably would be too busy, but that he would definitely drop by the gallery soon. Brian do you realize what a huge opportunity this would be for me?”

Brian nodded and decided that this was enough talking about Justin Taylor. So he turned to his son and told him they would go swimming after nap.

 

A few days later, Brian was parking his car after having a few drinks at Woody's. It was only 8, but none of the old gang was there. No surprise here, Michael and Ben were going through a difficult phase in their marriage (AKA Ben's mid-life crisis with a young college student half his age), Emmett and his current partner were deeply involved in some new age shit that seemed to totally prohibit alcohol and about everything fun. And Ted was probably in his jammies surfing internet porn. So Brian made it an early night, not even bothering to look for a trick.

He was locking his car when the door of the Yoly building opened and out stepped Justin Taylor. Brian hesitated for a moment, knowing the man couldn't have seen him in the dark street, before calling out “Hey neighbour!”.

Justin turned around and smiled when he recognized Brian.

“Hey, care to join me ? I'm tired of delivery food, I'm headed to “Zorba”, a Greek restaurant downtown. My treat.”

Brian knew the place, of course (there probably wasn't a restaurant in all Pittsburgh that he hadn't been to at least once). The food's good; of course it was after 7 so he really shouldn't be eating, but he didn't feel like going up to his empty loft and he only had a light lunch. 

“Why not? Get in.” he said opening his car door.

“No, I want to walk, I haven't left the building for days.”

“It's too far to go on foot, just hop on !”

“It's only a 20 minutes walk! ”

“I am not walking.”

“Funny, I don't remember you lacking stamina?”.

“Why can't you just get into my fucking car?”

“I told you, I want to walk, I need to breathe some fresh air.”

Brian let out an exasperated sigh before slamming his car's door shut and walking in front of Justin.

“You are an annoying and stubborn little shit and I can't think of a single reason why I would want to have diner with you.”

“OK?”

“So let's go. At least try to keep up with me, shorty”.

Justin laughed at that and Brian smiled back. Then Justin held up his right hand. “Justin Taylor”; “Brian Kinney.”

The walk to the restaurant was nice, Brian had to admit. The air was warm, but not hot, there was no wind, and Justin's hair shone very prettily every time they passed a street-lamp. Justin was surprisingly chatty for someone who had only uttered a few words during their night of mad sex. He obviously didn't feel like speaking about his work, but talked mostly about restaurants, mentioning places in Pittsburgh that people had recommended and that he wanted to try. It was a subject that Brian mastered perfectly and the 2 men conversed pleasantly during the 20 minutes ; soon they were seated in the restaurant.

Ordering took a while though, because it turned out that Justin was allergic to about everything, from mayonnaise to peanuts and had to check the content of each plate with the waiter who in turn had to check with the cook ; finally it turned out that he could only have one dish on the card without ending up in the ER, and no dessert. Justin settled by ordering three servings of his plate, to Brian's astonishment.

The meal was good, and Brian once again was surprised by how easy it was to talk to Justin without going into his advertisement stories that people always loved. At one point, and Brian could not remember why, they did mention their professions, but only briefly. Justin merely stated that he was an artist staying in town for a year, not caring to check if Brian knew of his art. Brian said he was in advertisement working in a company named Kinnetik. The conversation was warm, it was not impersonal, business like conversation. Brian knew he talked a lot more than he normally did with anybody, and about very private matters, his son, his friends, the dreams he still had. Justin described passionately the trip he intended to make soon, a road trip across the US, all the places he would see, many of which Brian had never heard of.

Soon it was past 10 and the waiter gently let them know that it was closing time. Justin insisted on paying because he had offered in the first place but Brian, hating feeling indebted, took charge of the tip, making it a big one, because he really had a great time. At one point he worried if this had been a date? But he shook up the thought because it just couldn't be a date since it was not planned.

The walk back home was just as nice, even if it took a little longer, because both men were just a little tipsy (fortunately, Justin wasn't allergic to the excellent Greek wine and ouzo they had drank). When they arrived, they looked at each other, smiling, both knowing exactly what was coming next and enjoying the anticipation. Somehow they had ended walking in the middle of the street, which thankfully was deserted at this hour, and were halfway to their respective buildings. Then Brian gently tugged on Justin's ugly sweater and directed him to his building. 

 

Brian woke up at usual, just before his alarm biped. He felt curiously refreshed, because he recalled perfectly the night events and not falling asleep until around 2 am, and comfortable, despite the blond who was once again lying against him, one arm around his chest and his head on his shoulder. He laid still for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling, before stretching and getting out of bed. 

He took his shower and started to feel uneasy. After all, not only had he broken his no repeat rule, but he had went to diner with a trick and definitely had told him more than his name. It was time to get things back on track. He hoped Justin would wake up and leave his loft before he walked out of the bathroom, saving him the embarrassment of kicking him out. He got half his wish, because when he stepped out, shaven and showered, Justin was wakening. He went to put on a suit, listening to Justin going to the bathroom and then dressing up too. After a few seconds, while he was choosing his tie, he heard him clear his throat. He turned around, and was surprised that his first thought was how good Justin looked like this, hair a mess, light stubble, crumpled clothes. Then Justin smiled at him, walked up in front of him and stood on his tiptoes to press a light kiss to his lips. “See you Brian”, he said quietly, before turning around and leaving. Brian stood still for a minute and then walked to his window and watched Justin cross the street and enter his building.

 

The next days, Brian was forced to realize that he was still thinking about the blond. He forced himself to stay away from his windows at home, but that didn't stop him from checking every blond hair he crossed. He even brought home some blond twinks, to prove to himself that it wasn't that Justin had anything special, but just that his tastes in men had changed. After all, after more than 20 years of tall, dark and buff, he was entitled to something new. However, after a few samples, he had to admit that he still didn't like twinks, or blonds, or blond twinks. He hated that feeling and decided that it was just a phase; all he had to do was avoid Justin for a few weeks and everything would be back to normal.

About 10 days later, Brian was having a very very bad day at the office. He was ending a very unpleasant phone conversation with an important client who was very unimpressed by the latest scheduled campaign, one that he had personally supervised, when his assistant called.

“Yes Cynthia?”

“Brian, there is a Justin Taylor here, wanting to talk to you. I told him you were busy but he insists and says it will only take a minute. Do you want me to have him escorted out ?”

Brian felt a cold anger surging. Not bothering to answer Cynthia, he rushed out of his office towards the reception. He saw the surprised look on Justin's face when he walked straight to him with a furious face, then grabbed his arm and dragged him outside of the building. As soon as they were out, Justin freed his arm angrily and shouted “what's the matter with you?”

“What the fuck do you think you're doing here?” Brian was yelling back, not caring that Cynthia probably could hear him from her reception desk.

“I was walking around town, I saw the Kinnetik sign on the building and since it's close to noon I just wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me ! Jesus, what's the big deal here !”

“OK, I'll make this very clear. We fucked. That makes us nothing, not lovers, not friends, not fuck-buddies and certainly not lunch-buddies. You do not show up at my work, you understand? So keep on walking and don't you dare show up here again or I'll have security throw you out! “

Brian watched Justin's expression change from anger to...contempt? He had half expected shame or tears, but certainly not that.

When Justin spoke again, his voice was icy.

“You know, Brian, I'm used to rich people being friendly as long as I entertain them and then kicking me back to what they consider my place is. I never figured you to be one of them. Well, Big Boss Man, you just keep on hanging out with your high society buddies and I'll keep up with low lifes like myself. And don't worry, there's not a chance in hell that I'll ever show up anywhere near you again.”

With that, Justin turned away and left without a look back.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian was fuming. It had been a month since his shout out with Justin and he couldn't get over it. It wasn't the fact that Justin had basically called him an arrogant asshole; he WAS an arrogant asshole and had no problem with that. But being called an arrogant asshole for totally wrong reasons was intolerable.

Like he gave a shit about social status. Like he had any high society buddy or wanted one for that matter. 

He had to admit that he had overreacted a bit. After all, Justin was not from Pittsburgh, and Brian had never seen him anywhere near Liberty avenue. So there was no way he could have heard of Brian Kinney, Gay Pittsburgh's n°1 Stud, and the no repeat rule, like everyone involved in Pittsburgh gay nightlife did. To make things easier, for the last couple of years, Brian mainly picked his tricks at Babylon or Woody's; the guys there knew exactly what to expect, and even if many tried to get more, none insisted too much when Brian stood firm. To be honest, Brian was perfectly aware that he did do repeats, but only for lack of new participants. 

If Brian was totally honest with himself, he felt the rule need not apply to Justin. For one, it was a bit late, since they did spend 2 nights together in a short lapse of time. But mostly, Justin was only here for one year, then he'd go back to New York or anywhere in the planet where he could work. So there was no way Justin was expecting a real relationship during his one year stay. He was just alone in a city looking for someone to have some good time with ; Brian obviously met his expectations; how could he not? Great sex, very easy on the eyes, an intelligent and pleasant conversation.. Brian, on the other hand, had absolutely no expectations at all but he had appreciated the artist's company and the sex had been mind-blowing. He wouldn't mind some repeat performances for the months to come, before saying good bye with no hard feelings on either part at the end of the year. Hopefully at that time Michael would be available again as his loyal and ever present side-kick.

The Kinnetik incident had quite destroyed that little fantasy. Brian knew he had fucked up, and for stupid reasons. Of course, he was having a shitty day, but then why not take the opportunity to spend some pleasant time at lunch? If he had played his cards well, he probably could have ended up having a great fuck before returning to work. And what was the problem with a trick showing up at work anyway? Like his whole staff wasn't used to random hot guys - that were definitely not there to model- entering his office at least once a week, and didn't know that he was not to be disturbed until they left. So, as much as Brian hated to admit it, the only reason he has lost his temper on Justin was because he did not want to be thinking of him, did not want to be happy to see him. Whatever could happen between them, Brian had to be totally in charge, and he was failing.

So the only thing left to do was to forget the whole deal. 

Of course, that was not easy as it sounded. Like it or not, not only were they neighbours but Brian's view from his loft was directly into Justin's apartment. Even if the blinds were always shut there, it was difficult not to think of someone in such close proximity. 

It didn't help either that Lindsay was still very determined to have Justin's work exposed at her gallery. She had gone back at the studio every Saturday, had gotten Justin to visit her gallery, and even had lunch with him a couple of times. Lindsay, eager for Brian's advice to convince Justin to sign up with her, related everything to him and even kept insisting that he joined them one day for lunch. 

However, Lindsay’s active involvement with Justin proved useful. One Saturday morning, she banged at his door and and yelled at him for a good 15 minutes before he could finally understand why she was so mad. Justin had let her look at some projects he was working on and among them she had found an entire sketchbook of drawings of Brian. She of course immediately understood that they had sex and was freaking out that he would never sign up with her if he ever found about that they were parents to the same child. Brian vaguely reassured her that Justin had no way of ever finding out and got rid of her as fast as he could. Thankfully, she had to pick up Gus at Mel's house. Once he was alone, Brian realized that he felt both relieved and happy. Even after the Kinnetik fiasco, Justin had been thinking of him. 

The same day, Brian had to meet Michael at the dinner. Michael and Ben were trying to salvage their marriage, 3 months after Michael had found out about Ben's affair with a student. They had agreed that they needed time apart, so Ben was currently living with a fellow college teacher. That did not stop the 2 men from spending long hours on the phone and meeting once or twice a week. Michael had called Brian in the morning and begged him to meet him for lunch, because his Saturday night date with Ben had not gone well. As far as Brian was concerned, they should just end things and move on. Even Mel and Lindsay, after years of patching things up, finally had the good sense to call it quits.

Brian entered the diner and sat in front of Michael who smiled at him.

“Hey Brian, thanks for meeting me. It means a lot to me, you know”.

God, thought Brian, sentimental Mikey, things must really be going bad with Bed.

“It's just lunch at the diner, Michael, we did this thousands of time.”

“Yes, I know, but in difficult times, you realize that friendship is the real thing. Love is just a lie and an illusion. “

Brian sighed. “Mikey, what happened?”

“He's still seeing that kid! He told me, no he swore to me that it was over! But last night he confessed to me that he had real feelings for the little shit, that he didn't want to hurt me and that he needed more time to make a decision! That lying peace of shit!”

“Well, Michael, what are you waiting for? It's been 3 months now, face it, Ben and you are over. Move on!”

“You think it's easy, uh? For one, there's the house. I can't afford it on my own and Ben says he wants a new place.”

“So sell it.”

“Except Ben put in more money than me, I won't be getting more than 5.000 $ on the sale, if that much. Most of the furniture he paid for too. I'll be left with nothing. The store's not doing great right now, and I have the alimony I'm paying Mel for JR; I'll probably have to move back with my mom. At 37 !”

“Michael, you have a roof and a job, the rest is not important. And thankfully Hunter is financially independent. Remember when Linds and Mel divorced? Linds thought it was the end of the world too, and look at her now.”

Michael sniffed.

“You know Brian, all those years I thought you were missing something great. I thought it was sad that you never fell in love, never had at least a boyfriend. It turns out, you were right. The only thing you've been missing is the pain when it ends. I should have listened to you. Love is bullshit. It didn't work for Linds and Mel, it didn't work for Ted and Blake; Em keeps trying but has a new boyfriend every 3 months and is a wreck after each break-up. It isn't worth it.”

Michael paused to wipe his eyes and then smiled at Brian. “Well, looks like it's just the 2 of us again, like good all times.”

Brian looked at him. Was that really what he wanted? Going back to the Brian and Mikey show, from bar to club, getting stoned and fucking everything available? It was strange, as if Michael and him were walking the same path, but in opposite directions. Even if he still didn't believe in love, he knew that for the first time in his life he was interested in a man, and he was just not just going to sit and wait for that opportunity to pass. So too bad for Michael, but he didn't plan on being very available for him in a near future. He first had to get a certain blond to talk to him, the rest he'd figure later. 

Brian was a man of action, so next Monday, he started the day by meeting with Ted to set a budget for sponsoring a major art event; the same day, he was treating Mrs Ophelia Yoly to the best restaurant in town. On Tuesday he was back at the same restaurant with the mayor. On Wednesday, with principals and directors of art departments of Pittsburgh colleges. On Thursday, he personally visited every art gallery in town. And on Friday, he had invitations ready for about 300 people to attend Kinnetik's first gala honouring one of Pittsburgh greatest benefactor, Mrs Ophelia Yoly.

On Justin's invitation, delivered the same day, was a handwritten note by Brian. “All of my high society buddies have stood me up, I am totally desperate which is the only reason I'd like you to attend with me. If you agree, be at your window sill at 10 PM tonight.  
P.S. Not a word to your low life friends.”

The same night, Brian stood at his window, doing his best to look nonchalant. But he couldn't help a deep breath of relief when at 10 pm sharp, the window across the street opened, and a blond man leaned over smiling at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Brian woke up alone, much to his regret. However, he was rather satisfied with the way things had gone the previous night. Justin had help up a large sign on which he had scribbled his phone number.

Brian had picked up his phone and dialed, watching Justin sitting comfortably on the window sill, lighting a cigarette, just like the first night.

“Hey”

“I'm still pissed at you.”

“But you're smiling”

“Your note made me laugh, that doesn't change the fact that I'm still pissed”.

“Well, the gala is in 2 weeks, hopefully you won't be anymore by then”.

“Well, for that to happen I will be needing an explanation. Why?”

“Why the gala? Or why the fight?”

“The gala, I get; somewhere, deep, very very deep down, you 're a decent man who knows he acted as a raging asshole and found this spectacular way to say sorry. And there was no fight, there was you going totally crazy for no apparent reason. So, again, why?”

Brian lit up a cigarette, took a few drags, opened his window and sat in the same position than Justin, but facing him.

“It might be a bit long to explain.”

“You better begin then.”

“How old do you think I am?”

Even at the distance, he could see the surprise on Justin's face.

“Seriously? I'm supposed to stroke your ego now and say you don't look a day older than 20?”

“I'm 36”

“And?”

“And I had my first gay kiss at 12. I've been sexually active since I was been 14. I've never gone longer than 2 days without sex since I was 16, not counting masturbation”.

Justin didn't speak, but gestured for him to continue.

“And yet, I've never had a partner, nor a boyfriend, not even for a day. Not for lack of offers, of course -don't roll your eyes, I can see you, you know – but because I've never ever wanted one. Also, I never fuck a man more than once if I can avoid it; I certainly never fucked a man more than twice.”

“That's sad, Brian.”

“Maybe, frankly, until a month ago, I thought I was doing great.”

This time again, Justin stayed silent.

“You're really not going to help me here, are you?”

“I'm listening.”

“All right...we already fucked twice, well technically a lot more than twice but you get the point...and not only were they the best fucks of my life, I want a third time, and a fourth, fifth...The other night at the restaurant, I've also one of the best moments of my life. I want more of that too. I just can't get you out of my head. And it...it unnerved me. It's totally new to me. So I thought I should just avoid you.”

Brian stopped talking and finished his cigarette slowly.

“And then, you showed up at my work, the one place where I could forget about you and loose myself in business. It was so...unexpected. I guess I just lost it. Does that make sense?”

“In a weird way, yes, yes, it does.”

“You're still pissed at me?”

“Brian? I'm 24. I don't really know how many boyfriends I've had, some only lasted a week; the longest relationship I've had lasted 11 months. So let's say that I've got some experience here. But this is new to me too. I did have the most fantastic sex ever with you; and I don't recall having a better time than during our date – I can see you too, you know, don't roll your eyes because it was a date. Because of this, those incredible memories, let's say I forgive you. But Brian? As difficult as this may be for you, there better not be a second time. I mean it. I'm not into S/M, not even emotionally.”

“I'm not either. There won't be a second time, I promise.”

The 2 men stared at each other for a long moment. Then Brian smiled.

“So...who's crossing the street tonight?”

Justin laughed.

“Not tonight, Stud. I'm working. Later.”

“Later.”

And Brian slept restfully.

* * *

The first call came at 11 am.

“Brian, you're the best ! I can't believe you went through all this trouble to help me! You have no idea how much it means to me, and I'm so sorry I got a little angry the other day, but it's just so important to me! You have the best ideas! Justin will be so impressed, he'll just have to sign with my gallery. Maybe he'll even agree to more than one show...Tell you what, we should attend your gala with him, I'll just tell him that Gus' father and my best friend will join us and once in the car I'll introduce you as Kinnetik's CEO, oh, you'll have to rent a limo of course, and it's even convenient, I mean he lives across your building, and it's not like he has a car and he doesn't really know anyone in Pittsburgh, I'll just come by the loft early and dress up at your place...”

Brian was feeling a headache coming.

“Linds, I will not be going with you”.

“Why not? Oh, of course, how stupid of me, you have to attend with the guest of honor, old Mrs Yoly. Really, Brian, I owe you one, how much is all this is costing you anyway? Oh well, I suppose it's tax deductible. It's no trouble anyway I'll pick up Justin and when we get there I'll introduce you to him and you can introduce me to Mrs Yoly, I met her once or twice but I doubt she'll remember me, I mean she's what, 80? and it will make a better impression if she knows I'm your best friend...”

“LINDS! Will you please shut up? Justin and I are going together”.

There was a long silence on the line.

“Together? But...then it's like I said, the 3 of us can go together”.

Brian sighed; there was no getting out of this one.

“Linds, I'm going with Justin Taylor, in my car, my 2 seats car and no, I'm not renting a fucking limo. Jesus, Linds, it's not like you don't have a car. And the whole gang's invited if you really want a ride. By the way, Mel's invited too” he added, certain that this would take her mind of Justin. 

“Brian! How could you!”

“Linds, enough. There will be 300 people there and I'll make sure you're not seated at the same table. Now I have to go, bye Linds.”

The second call came right after he hang up.

“Brian, I've been trying to call you all morning, your line's always busy. Listen, thanks for the invite, I haven't been to one of these upper class things for years, it will be fun, do you think the press will be there? Ben will die if he sees my picture in the paper. Oh, do I need a tux? What time will you pick me up?”

There was the headache.

“Michael, you'll have to find your own ride. I'm sure that won't be a problem, since Deb, Carl, Linds, Ted, Mel and Emmett are invited too”.

“Oh? Well OK but why can't we go together?”

“I'm already bringing someone and my car only has 2 seats.”

“Someone? Who?”

“Nobody you know, an artist that happens to live across my street”.

“Wait...is it that guy Linds keeps talking about? The world famous artist that's going to make her gallery the number 1 in the north-east ? She can't shut up about him ; why don't you just let Linds bring him?”

“Because, all right! Now Michael, I have to go, and as it says on the invitation, it's black tie, so yes you need a tuxedo. I can have one delivered to you if you want, just call Cynthia Monday and tell her your size.”

Brian hang up before Michael could answer. 

He knew he had to get out the loft fast, before uninvited guests started showing.

He went down the stairs and crossed the street. The door of the building was opened and he remembered the public visits. A group of about 10 people was inside, circling around Justin, and Brian joined them.

Justin smiled at him; it was apparently the end of the tour, and Justin was just answering some questions. About 15 minutes later, a girl standing next to him announced that the visit was over and directed the people outside. Justin walked to Brian and went up on his toes to kiss him gently on the lips.

“That was the last morning visit, it starts again at 2 pm. Can we go eat?”

Brian nodded and Justin ran up his apartment to pick up his jacket, while the girl proceeded to close the door. Just then some yelling was heard and the door was pushed open, frightening the girl who screamed and ran to hide behind Brian.

A tall and large man, with long and dirty grey hair, unshaven, with greasy clothes stood in the doorway, yelling at the top of his lungs:

“Usurper! Crook! It's all mine! You took it but it's all mine! Don't you dare hide from me, you talentless thief! Come here!”

Brian was pulling out his phone to call 911 when he heard Justin ran back down the stairs. He ran to usher him back up before the crazy man saw him but Justin dodged him and walked straight to the man.

“Anatol, you know you have to stay away from me. Leave now or you'll get arrested again.”

The man glared at him for a long time, then pointed his finger at him. “The truth will come out! They will all know! You're the one that must be arrested! I have the law with me! It won't be long now!”

“Anatol, go before the police gets here.”

The man hesitated for a few seconds, looking around the vast studio. He looked at Justin once more, then slowly turned around and walked out. 

“What the fuck was that?” blurted Brian.

“You must call the police! He's crazy!” screamed the girl.

“OK, everybody calm down. Brian, Laura, obviously, yes, he is crazy, but he's harmless. He's a hobo, normally he stays in New York. He thinks he's a great artist and that his art is stolen from him while he sleeps. He gets obsessed on an artist and follows him for some time, claiming he stole his work then forgets all about it...until he moves on to another artist. Unfortunately, for the last 2 years, I've been the chosen one. But he's absolutely not dangerous, all right? He's been doing it for more than 20 years and he never assaulted anyone.”

Brian and Laura looked at him as if he was crazy too. Justin could understand their reaction, after all, the man was huge, threatening and mentally unstable.

“Look, sometimes, when he's too much of a nuisance, he gets arrested. In fact, in New York, at some point I had to get a restraining order. Considering that he's, well, crazy, he gets sent to a medical facility for a few months and then gets released because he is never deemed a menace. It's no big deal really, just annoying. So, Laura, I'll see you back here at 2 ?” he added cheerfully. 

Laura shook her head. “No way! I'm not coming back here! Justin, you must do something, you can't just wait until he does gets dangerous!”

“I agree 100%”, added Brian. “Lunch will wait, first we're going to the police station for a complaint, then we're going to a friend of mine who happens to be a lawyer. And does Mrs Yoly know about this? I'll call her, you must have some security here, specially during public visits. Laura, can you put a sign on the door, there will be no more visits today.”

Justin looked at him with wide eyes.

“Brian, you're totally overreacting.”

“Better safe than sorry. Come on, we have a busy day.”


	5. Chapter 5

Brian and Justin spent the Saturday together taking care of the potential Anatol threat. At the end of the day, Brian was mostly satisfied. A restraining order was delivered to Anatol (or rather, would be delivered as soon as he was spotted since nobody knew where to find him); a private guard had been hired to be present each Saturday and the Yoly building locks had been reinforced. Brian would have wanted more but Mrs Yoly had shared Justin's opinion. She also knew of Anatol, who seemed to be a celebrity of his own in the New York's art world and was unanimously considered inoffensive. Brian had been stunned to learn that he was even invited at some art events. Worst yet, Justin had confessed that he regularly slipped him some bills, so he could get a good meal from time to time.

Among all this, all day long, Brian had had to answer more than 50 phone calls, from people thanking him for the gala invitations. Without surprise, Debbie and Em's calls had been the most enthusiasts of the lot. He had to cut Em off though, when the man had insisted that tuxedos with knee length pants were the latest fashion and that Brian, with his beautiful legs, would look amazing in one. Michael had called many times too but Brian had let it go to voice mail. 

He had hoped to spend the evening with Justin, but the young man told him that he had lost an afternoon of work and had to catch up. So Brian had gone to Babylon and tried to enjoy the night there, but truth be told, Babylon wasn't what it used to be. Brian had been forced to close the backroom the previous year. Now that everyone had top cell phones with zillion pixel cameras, some ill-intentioned people had sneaked in to snatch pictures of men in very compromising positions and posted them on social networks; a closeted man, with an important position in the city, had even been submitted to blackmail.

Even in the more selected VIP room that Brian had added a few years ago, similar incidents had taken place, including one in which the stolen pictures were provided by one of his own employees. He had lost a lot of money settling the cases out of court. Carl and Mel had been a great help then; without them, Babylon probably would have been shut down by authorities. It would have been heartbreaking to loose the club. But a part of the freedom, the total lack of inhibition that Babylon used to represent, were partly gone.

Refusing to completely back down, Brian had large toilet cubicles set up in the ex-backroom, so a lot of sex still did happen there, but the spirit was not quite the same. 

He left at midnight and parked at his usual place. He was getting out of his car when he heard a piercing whistle. Smiling, he raised his head and easily spotted Justin smoking at his usual place, legs dangling in the air. He crossed the street and waited impatiently for the door to open. 

* * *

It was wonderful to wake up, totally relaxed, at 6 thirty, to sigh contently, before peacefully going back to sleep, spooning a very soft and warm body. His last conscious thought was “I could get used to this...”

It was Justin, or rather the smell of eggs and sausage, that woke him up around 11. Brian couldn't remember the last time he had slept so late. He walked lazily to the kitchen area and sat himself heavily on a chair, rubbing his eyes. Within seconds, Justin was straddling him and they shared a very long and deep kiss. When Justin pulled away and opened his eyes, just inches from his face, Brian was amazed by how clear they seemed in the morning light. Then he was amazed to be amazed by another man's eyes. He had never paid attention to that part of a man's body before. 

Justin got up and finished cooking and soon they were sharing breakfast, that Brian, really hungry, ate with pleasure, not even caring about his usual diet. As usual, Justin was chatty, but Brian noted that he never talked much about himself. In fact, apart the fact that he was a 24 year old artist with severe allergies, Brian knew pretty much nothing about him.

“You're pretty secretive, aren't you?”

The remark caught Justin off guard. He eyed Brian intently for a moment. “What do you want to know?”

Brian pondered his first question. 

“Do you have any family?”

Justin smiled bitterly. “Yes, of course, but I haven't seen or heard from any of them in years. I got kicked out the house at 15 by my father when he discovered I was gay. ”

“Where was that?”

“Atlanta.”

“What happened then?”

“Well, I stayed at my best friend's house for a few months, until summer break. Her parents were really nice people. But I couldn't just stay forever. Besides, I didn't care about finishing high school, I knew exactly what I wanted and I didn't need to graduate for it”.

“What do you mean?”

“Brian, when did you decide to be in advertisement?”

Brian was a little surprised by the question, but answered nonetheless. “Well, I always knew I wanted to make money. So naturally I majored in business. During college, I got a few internships; one was in this ad company, it turned out pretty quickly that I was a natural at it, so it was a pretty easy decision. Why?”

“Well, if you had met me at 8 and asked me what I wanted to be when I grow up, I would have told you, “an artist”. And that wasn't even the whole truth, because I already was an artist and I knew it; I just wasn't good enough yet to make money out of it. So except for art classes, I felt like I was wasting my time at school. That's why when I left my friend's house, I went straight to New York”.

“How old were you then ?”

“16. I was both terrified and excited. But I had a plan. Being the art freak that I was, I knew there were abandoned buildings squatted by artists. That's where I went. The first one, they kicked me out, said it was not kindergarten, the 2nd freaked me out, when I got there 2 girls were fighting with knives in the hallway while people stood around not caring. I ran away as fast as I could. The 3rd one, they let me stay one night, they were nice about it though, they were harassed by police and couldn't afford to shelter an underage runaway boy. They told me of other squats to try and I finally found a place where I could stay. I was there for a few months.”

“What was it like?”

“Um...awful? Dirty, unsafe – the building was nearly collapsing; the artists living there were mostly okay, but a few of them were real weirdos and scared the shit out of me. For some reason, one got his kick of watching me sleep, so every night I would look for a new spot to sleep in and pray that he wouldn't find me. It still was better than living in the streets, though. Thankfully I grew up a few inches so I didn't look like I was 12 anymore. I got a small job as a delivery boy; with no rent to pay, I had enough money for food. The hardest thing was realizing how much I lacked in technique to really be an artist. There was no way I could afford any art school and with only my fake ID, I couldn't get a loan or a scholarship. So I learned by watching others work, I read every book I could borrow at public libraries. It was not a very conventional school, but it worked for me.”

“And then you got signed by a big gallery?”

“I wish...All the galleries I tried, I got kicked out before I could even open my mouth. But there's a real underground world for artists in New York, even if nobody has money. I met people and offered free work, like, making posters for concerts or plays, covers for albums or books. I got involved with some artists, and sometimes we would do projects together, graff painting or whatever. What I loved doing best, was for every big event, like a Broadway production, or a blockbuster movie, making my own poster, photocopying it in as many samples as I could afford, and then gluing them everywhere... until one day I heard this woman was looking for me, leaving her card everywhere. I called her and she said she was gonna be my agent.”

“A dream come true...”

“Not likely! She had this contract ready which basically tied me up to her for all my life, but she could kick me out whenever she wanted. And she was keeping like 70% of what I would make. Still, I signed, but I lied about the fact that I was still a minor. I figured when I'd want to break the contract, that would help.”

“How old where you?”

“A few months short of 18.”

“So you had it pretty good, despite getting kicked out by your parents?”

“Yeah, well, that's the General Audience version, the adult version is a bit rougher.”

Brian waited but obviously Justin wasn't going to continue. He wouldn't press him, he could feel that Justin had already showed him a great trust and told him a lot more than he usually did. Besides, what he hadn't told, Brian could easily guess. What could be expected to happen to a pretty boy, living alone in the streets of New York. Brian thought that as much as he hated his lousy parents, at least they provided him a roof. Of course, they had not known he was gay until he was already totally out of their reach. He sighed; Justin was 12 years younger than him, and yet being gay hadn't been easier for him. And it still wasn't for many young gays, he was sadly aware of that.

Brian decided to change the subject; he had to clear one thing up with Justin, and fast.

“Justin, you remember I told you I had a 7 year old son? Gus?” Justin nodded.

“Well, you know his mother. In fact, she's quite a fan of yours.”

Justin looked puzzled for a moment, then his eyes got wide. “Lindsay Peterson! Of course! She came with her son Gus the first time, I didn't make the connection. You told me you had a son with a lesbian friend and...”

Justin seemed hesitant to finish his sentence, much to Brian's amusement. “And?”

“Well...Lindsay looks pretty straight to me.” This time, Brian laughed out loud. Justin blushed and protested “no, she didn't hit on me! It's just, we had lunch twice and once there was this hot guy seating nearby and she kept eyeing him during the whole meal. So I assumed she was hetero.”

“Don't worry, Justin. Truth is, whether Linds is lesbian, straight or bi, is no concern to me. I'm 100% queer.”

Justin was obviously relieved but still seemed a little tense and once again, Brian knew why.

“I also know she's pushing for you to do a show at her gallery. If you want to, do it. But don't feel you have to because of me, all right? I never mix my professional life and my personal life, I don't expect you to do it because you think it would please me”

Justin beamed at him. “Thanks; I've already told her that part of the residency deal is that all my work is solely for the Yoly foundation during it. And my agent plans some big thing once it's over. But she's pretty insistent.”

Brian sighed. “You have no idea...And you haven't met the rest of my family yet. She's not even the worst.”


	6. Chapter 6

Brian and Justin somehow found themselves back in bed. As usual now, Brian had to admit that sex with Justin really was different. Brian was feeling like a porn star discovering eroticism. As far as he was concerned, sex was meant to be about primal instincts being satisfied, in the most intense way possible ; he had mastered the art of keeping the perfect balance between brutality and dominance. In this, he was a sex god. He was careful to always ensure his partner reached orgasm, which guaranteed him his reputation as King of Liberty Avenue. But he never had any kind of concern for his partner feelings or sensations. He didn't do caresses, kept kisses to the minimum.

Sex with Justin was in another dimension. Brian couldn't get enough of the way Justin liked to touch him, putting his hands flat on his chest and then caressing his entire body, or kissing every inch of his skin; there was the way Justin would just breathe him, eyes closed in pleasure. There were long kisses shared, making Brian loose all sense of time. 

Brian discovered that ass, dick and nipples were not the only interesting part of his partner's body; he was pretty sure that he had at some point even kissed Justin's feet. He loved the feeling of Justin's skin under his hands, he couldn't remember ever touching one so soft, even in his few forays in woman's bodies. It was about the only thing he had appreciated back then, how soft women's skin was; that and not getting stubble burns. But Justin's stubble was too mild to hurt and his skin was extraordinary. He had been in Justin's bathroom, so he knew that the unique touch of his skin was not even caused by body lotions. 

And yet, among all the gently and tender touching, the sex was extremely hot, Justin could take just as hard as any of his other partners, and was in fact a very active participant in a fuck. Yes, definitely, there was a new level of pleasure, and Brian had a feeling it would be hard to settle for less now.

* * *

“Brian? You live alone, right?” Brian looked up from one of the numerous art books covering the coffee table and nodded to Justin who was standing by the window. “Then why is there a man in your apartment?”

Brian sprung from the couch and went to stand beside Justin, peering between the blinds. He left out an exasperated groan and went to get his phone. He had 9 calls from Michael. He knew that he had no choice but to call him back or his friend would probably report him missing to the police. “No need for 911, Justin, this is just the head of the privacy respecting group of people that constitute my family.”

He dialed Michael's number and almost laughed watching him through the windows frantically searching his pockets for his phone. 

“Hey Mikey, what's new?”

“Brian! Where the fuck are you? Nobody saw you since you left Babylon last night, I thought you were in trouble, you asshole ! Why didn't you answer your phone? I was worried! ”

“Well, I'm fine, thanks for calling, I'll see you later.”

“What?? No no no, Brian, tell me where you are! Your car's at your place but you're not home!”

“How do you know I'm not home?”

“Because I'm inside your loft, checking you didn't OD or choke on your own vomit, you shit! Look Brian, just tell where me you are, I'll come pick you up, are the spare car keys still in the same place?“

Brian abruptly opened the blinds on the window and pulled Justin close to him, swinging one arm around his shoulders.

“Michael...look out the window; no, not in the street, up above...right, now as you can see, I'm in perfect health and in perfect company. Justin, say hello to Michael”. Justin waved, trying not the laugh at the astounded expression on the man's face. “Now get the fuck out of my apartment, I'll call you later.”

He hang up, closed back the blinds and turned to Justin with a mischievous smile. “Congratulations, you just met Michael.”

 

Justin brought Brian down to the studio and proceeded to explain to him what the Yoly project would be. Brian was surprised, he has assumed it would be a painting, since all the works he knew from Justin were drawings or paintings. He realized this was only a part of Justin's talent, that he was in fact more of a conceptual artist, and had worked on different supports over the years. This year, he wanted to work on textiles. He explained to Brian how difficult it was, because it was a special textile that he was making himself, implying many chemicals applied on a cotton fabric. He refused to say what the finished project would look like, saying that part of the creative process was that things would change in the making and he needed to keep his mind open.

Brian was truly interested and asked to see other examples of his work so they sat next to each other on the floor, going through binders of photos of his various works and discussing their favourite artists. When Justin closed the last binder, they were both surprised to note that it was night already.

Brian hesitated for a second, but he knew he had to introduce Justin to his friends before the gala. So far, he had met Lindsay and Gus, Carl at the police station and Melanie at her office. Since Carl didn't have any interest in Brian's private life, he had been his usual gruff self while taking Justin's complaint about Anatol, never asking any questions that weren't strictly necessary for the case. Mel had also been very professional and hadn't tried to figure what kind of link existed between the 2 men.

That left Debbie, Em and Ted. On a Sunday night, there was not much chance that either of the 3 would be at the diner, but it was worth a chance. So to the diner they went. When Brian stepped in, the first person he saw was Debbie, who smiled at him before noticing Justin.

“You're Justin Taylor, right? Aren't you a cutie, sweetheart. You know, there's a lot of talk about you, Mr secluded artist. I'm glad to see you come out some times.”

Justin laughed. “I'm not secluded, just a workaholic. Nice to meet you, Debbie, please call me Justin.”

“What kind of talk?” asked Brian.

Debbie smiled. “Let's say that Brian Kinney's sudden interest in art or should I say in artists has surprised a few people. But hey, if it gives me the opportunity to see my Carl in a tux, it's all good. There's gonna be dancing at your gala, right?”

“Of course there will, Deb.”

“All the better! Both of you are saving a dance for me, a real dance, not just one of those shaking your ass thing. You tango, Sunshine?”

Justin beamed at her. “Debbie, write me down on your dance card.”

* * 

On Monday, Brian wasn't surprised when Michael walked into his office and offered that they have lunch together. Ben had come over the night before to pick up some of his belongings, the 2 men had once again discussed things over, but still no decision had been made and Michael was bitter.

“You know what hurts the most, Brian? The feeling that Ben used me. When he thought he would never find a partner because of his HIV, he was happy to find me. But he's been on a new treatment for more than a year now, his health is better than ever, the docs say there's no reasons he won't live up to be a 100. So what does he do? He goes to greener pastures ! Some fucking college kid, some fucking 21 year old college kid! Ben's old enough to be his father! Hunter and him are practically the same age !”

Brian didn't answer. They had that discussion many times before, he had told Michael to stop waiting for Ben to come back but he knew Michael was not ready for that kind of advice.

There was an awkward silence, before Michael asked the question Brian had been expecting.

“So, what's with your artist?”

“I'm seeing him.”

“Yeah, no shit, I figured that much. Do you like him?”

Brian nodded. 

“You fucked him more than once?”

Brian nodded again.

“Why didn't you tell me about him?”

“Michael, what's to tell? I like him and he likes me. We're going to keep seeing each other as long as we both want to.”

“But Linds says he's not staying.”

“He's not. In 9 months, his residency here will be over.”

“And then what?”

Brian looked away, not answering.

“Brian, just don't put to much in this, I don't want to see you hurt, okay?”

“I won't Michael. You have nothing to worry about.”

 

* * *

Two days before the gala, Cynthia called Brian's office.

“Brian, you have a Catherine Dell on line, she says she's calling on behalf of Justin Taylor”. Cynthia added angrily : “and she's a real bitch”.

Brian had no idea of whom the woman was. Justin had never mentioned her name. “I'll take the call.”

“Mr Kinney? Catherine Dell. Justin Taylor's agent.”

“What can I do for you, Mrs Dell ?”

“I have just been informed by Mrs Yoly that your company is organizing some gala in her honour that my client is expected to attend.”

Brian was already getting irritated. “Mister Taylor is not expected to do anything, he has been invited and accepted to attend. What is it to you anyway ?”

“I am in charge of Mr Taylor's interests, Mr Kinney. I represent him in all, I insist, all, business aspects of his work. My best guess is that the persons that will be attending this gala are all somehow of influence in the art business, even if only in Pittsburgh. Therefore, I insist to be present. I must add that this is extremely inconvenient for me, I had important plans for this Saturday evening and would have appreciated not learning about this event just today.”

“Mrs Dell, the gala is not about Mr Taylor but about Mrs Yoly. I can't think of a single reason why I should add you as a last minute guest. “

“Mr Kinney, you do not expect me to believe for one second that this gala has anything to do with Mrs Yoly, do you?”

“Frankly, you can believe whatever you want, I couldn't care less.”

“Mr Kinney, it seems I have not made myself clear, a very rare occurrence for me, I must say. So here it is : my contract with Mr Taylor gives me final say to any public appearance that he wants or has to be part of. So unless my invitation is on my desk tomorrow by noon, Mr Taylor will be a no show at your little party. I already left my information to your assistant. Have a good day.”

And she hang up, leaving a furious Brian staring in disbelief at his phone. His fist impulse was to call Justin and demand some explanation but he had learned the hard way his lesson about talking to Justin while in a bad mood. So he forced himself to take a 10 minute break and went outside the building to smoke a cigarette before calling him. He was still outside smoking when his cell rang. He smirked noting the caller ID.

“Brian? Catherine just called, I hope she wasn't too much of a bitch?”

“Depends, what's too much?”

“Gosh, I'm sorry, Brian, it never crossed my mind that she would want to be there, I mean, no offence, but it's a gala in Pittsburgh, not exactly a career deciding event, and it's to honour Mrs Yoly, not me. Catherine hasn't set a foot in Pittsburgh since I've been here and I already attended many meetings and diners organized by Mrs Yoly. I even got a private tour of the Andy Warhol Museum with his director, done publicity shots and got interviewed for a local paper, Catherine never bothered to be there. I really don't get it, she just kept saying that she was doing her job and that it was not up for discussion. She can really be a cunt sometimes. I'll understand if you don't want her there but if she puts her veto I can't attend, it would be a breach of contract, she could sue me, and she really is an excellent agent so...”

By then Brian had already decided not to make a big deal out of it. He would send the bitch her invitation and make sure that she was seated with the most boring people and at the table the farthest away from his and Justin's. He didn't want to have Justin freak out like this over what was supposed to be an enjoyable time.

“Relax, Justin, since she is so desperate for a free meal, I'll send her a fucking invite. Tell me something though: she's not the same bitch that made you sign that crooked contract when you were 17 is she?”.

“Um...actually, she is. But...” Justin quickly added when he heard Brian's angry breathing “...I had it totally renegotiated by a lawyer a year later. She accepted because otherwise she would have lost me and she knew I was going to make it big. Brian? She has many many flaws. She's cold, unscrupulous and there's not a single thing she wouldn't do for money. But she's a kick ass agent, really. I wouldn't be where I am without her.”

“I seriously doubt that, Sunshine.”

“You're still picking me up Saturday ?”

“You've got your tuxedo?”


	7. Chapter 7

Brian, as the host, had to arrive early in order to welcome his guests so it was only 6 when he picked up Justin. He felt like celebrating so he chose to use one of his new toys, a Lotus Seven. He drove it out of a private parking near the loft, stopped in front of Justin's building and honked loudly. A grinning Justin came running out and stopped short when he caught sight of a particularly handsome Brian, dressed in a black Yves Saint Laurent tuxedo, with a black shirt and tie. 

Justin cleared his throat and managed a “wow”, making Brian laugh. Of course, he was used to being admired and knew exactly how good he looked. That didn't make Justin's obvious wonderment less flattering.

“Nice car”

“You recognize it, right?”

“You don't really expect me to say yes, do you?”

“”The Prisoner”? The British television series ?”

“That rings a bell; it was with the guy that played Jesus, right?”

Brian shook his head. “Just drop it.”

“It's a really nice car, though.”

“I said drop it.”

 

When they entered the hotel where the event was hosted, the large ball room was all settled, with tables circling a vast space for the speeches to be made in honour of Mrs Yoly and later for dancing. Brian busied himself for a while checking that everything was in order. When he was satisfied, he pulled out his phone and put it on speakers. He put on some music and led Justin in the middle of the vacant space. “You were bragging to Deb that you could dance, care to prove it ?” He pulled Justin into his arms and swayed with him, just enjoying holding him.

When the song ended, there was a loud applause “Brian Kinney doing romance! You're quite the little magician, aren't you?”

It was Em, looking delighted. Brian shook his head at the man. “Em, you really had to go with the short pants, did you?”. Justin whistled his approval at Em. “Don't mind him, Em, you look great.” 

Brian was not surprised that Justin defended Emmett. He never had any doubt that Em and Justin would get along. It turned out getting along was an understatement, the 2 men only knew each other for about 10 days and simply adored each other. Emmett was still hook up with some guy deeply involved in shamanism. As far as Brian was concerned the sooner the romance ended the better, the guy was dead boring and was a terrible match for Emmett. Thankfully he had refused the invitation, because Em always seemed dulled when he was around. He watched, smiling, Em and Justin going into a vigorous rock, and walked to the entrance of the room to greet the guests.

Everything was going fine. Once all the guests had arrived, they had been seated for the meal. The Renaissance Hotel catering service was renowned so the food was excellent, even for poor Justin who as usual had to have a special serving. Even the nasty Mrs Dell had been quite kind when introduced to Brian. She was in her early 40's, about Justin's size and even blonder than him, with grey eyes. She was quite beautiful and extremely elegant. They had only exchanged a few words before mingling with the guests. Brian had to admit she was very professional, she was obviously perfectly used to this type of events and she had class.

During the meal, he was seated next to Mrs Yoly, at the same table that her children, the mayor and his wife, Justin and a few selected guests. Mrs Yoly was a fascinating woman, she was extremely intelligent and cultured. She had a curious mind and had a good sense of humour. After the meal, the mayor gave a speech, some of the previous artists in residence and Justin were asked to say a few words, Brian also thanked Mrs Yoly for her contribution to arts.

And finally the band began to play. Brian and Mrs Yoly stepped on the floor for the first dance, then the evening went in a blur, as Brian made his social duties by inviting many women to dance, mostly spouses of important clients. Of course, Debbie got her dance with Brian, as so did Lindsay and Melanie. He managed to dance with Justin only twice, and while ending a dance with a lawyer from Mel's firm who was her date, was searching for him on the dance-floor for a third one, when he fell a hand on his forearm.

“May I ?”

“Mrs Dell, it will be a pleasure.”

“I'm sure.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds before the music started and they danced together.

“So Mrs Bell, are you enjoying yourself? Was joining my little party worth missing your so more important previous plans?” 

“I am not here to enjoy myself, Mr Kinney. I am working and yes, it was worth it. I made the contacts I wanted and I got to meet you.”

“You couldn't settle for an autographed picture ? Those of me nude are quite artistic.”

“You live to your reputation, Mr Kinney, and we both know I am not speaking of your add skills. It took me all of 15 minutes on internet to learn all of your sex achievements. You're quite the star here, it seems”.

“Do not tell me you are shocked? I would be so sad.”

“To be shocked I would have to care. Mr Kinney, contrary to you, Justin's best interests are my top priority. Make that my sole priority. When I heard that he was yet again getting involved in some romance with a local big shot, I made my research as I always do. I learned what I needed to know; you are a club boy, fucking every male ass that crosses your path. None of that is my concern. But then you threw this ridiculous gala and I immediately knew I had to meet you. Because it seems you are serious about him.  
Did you know I was once married to a man such as you, the only difference being that he was straight? I was 21 when we met, he was 40. Mr Kinney, men like you have nothing to offer but money. Justin doesn't need it. He's young, talented, intelligent and hard-working. Within 10 years, he will be way richer than you. This is his future, Mr Kinney. This is what he wants. This is what he hired me for.  
So enjoy yourselves for the rest of his stay in your little town. But make no mistake, as soon as the residency ends, he will leave.” 

“You mean I can't sequester him in my dungeon? Those civil rights fanatics really take the fun out of life.”

“Mr Kinney, please do not take me for a fool. This gala is a statement that you are making to him, that you want him in your life. Give up that fantasy, Mr Kinney. Do you know about Justin's goals in life? Of course not, do you care about anything but fucking him ? Maybe you should ask him. I will tell you this though: none of them involves being your little boy toy”. 

With that, she gave him a courteous smile and walked away.

 

* * *

 

The band stopped playing at midnight. After that, the guests started to leave, and soon the only persons left in the ball room where Brian, Justin, Michael, Ted and Emmett. 

None of them felt tired and since it was Saturday they could sleep late next morning. So when Emmett offered to go have a last drink at Woody's, insisting that they just had to show Liberty avenue how good they all looked in their tuxedos, everybody accepted cheerfully. To be truth, at this time, getting drunk seemed to Brian the best idea ever.

 

They made quite a sensation when they entered Woody's, greeted by whistles and claps. They all bowed and sneaked their way in to a free table. Soon, they were all happily chatting and drinking, when Brian heard Justin mumble “Oh fuck no”.

He turned his head and saw Anatol walk towards their table. He hurriedly pulled out his phone, cursing Carl for not having stayed with them. Before he could dial 911, Anatol came standing next to Justin and the screaming began immediately “Thief! You've taken everything from me! Everything ! You're a fraud! They will all know !...“ . Anatol had a deep baritone voice that easily covered both the music and the people talking in the bar.

Justin remained seated and gestured for his friends to do the same. Brian had pulled back his phone and gestured that the police were on their way, they would only have to endure Anatol's yelling for a few minutes. However, a few patrons of the bar got annoyed and started to shout at Anatol to shut up and get out. That got Anatol even more excited and he yelled back at them that they were Justin's accomplices and would pay too. At that point a group of young men wearing pink shirts rounded Anatol and started taunting him.

That angered Justin, because he knew that Anatol not only was harmless but also incapable of defending himself, despite his large stature. So he stood up and told the guys to leave Anatol alone, that the police was on their way and would take care of him. When they heard the word “police”, many clients rushed to the door, and the guys in pink got even more aggressive, yelling that the police had no business interfering in a gay bar and that they could take care of one freak alone. Then one of them pushed viciously Anatol on the chest, Justin pushed him back harder...and in seconds, Brian was in the middle of a bar drawl, in his haute couture tuxedo, throwing and dodging punches.

* * *

“This is all his fault”.

“I'm here, you know.”

“Well it is your goddam fault! We all saw it! You and your creepy buddy started it! I'm sure my nose is broken and Ted your lip is still bleeding, I mean seriously we've all been going to Woody's for years and there's never been a problem but we go once with the little angel here and...”

“Michael! Shut up!” said in unison Ted, Emmett and Brian. 

The cell fell silent again.

Brian looked at Justin, seated next to him on a bench. Justin had a shiner on his right eye, matching the one Brian had on his left eye. Brian leaned over Justin and put his mouth to his ear.

“There's never a dull moment with you, is there?”

The 2 men grinned at each other.

“Thief ! The thief's been arrested! I warned him !” came a yell from the cell next to theirs.

“Shut up !” screamed the 5 men in the cell as well as the guys in pink locked in a third cell.

It took a while for the cops to take everybody's statement ; Anatol got his retraining order and Cynthia was called to bail them all out. Brian was coaxing Cynthia who wasn't happy for having to get out of bed at 6 on a Sunday morning to drive him and Justin back to the hotel to get his car. Michael, Ted and Emmett joined in the conversation to also get a ride back. They all walked outside of the station and failed to notice the guys in pink being released. One of the pink guy caught up with Justin who had stopped to tie his shoelace and was still inside the station.

“Blondie...I got arrested because you had to go all cry-baby to the police. You better hope we don't meet again, or you'll get a lot more than a black eye”.

“How's the jaw?” answered coldly Justin, who had swung a punch to the guy's face at the bar. They stood staring at each other when one of the pink guys called out “come on Cody, let's get the hell out of there”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the end because a reader pointed out to me that the last scene with Cody was a bit confusing. Hope this is better, and Cassie, thanks for your input.


	8. Chapter 8

On Sunday, Justin had to meet with his agent for lunch before she flew back to New York. Brian was considering taking a nap after a sleepless night in a cell and a sleepless morning having sex, when his phone rang.

“Linds, what a pleasant surprise” he said in a sarcastic tone.

“Brian, why did you invite that bitch agent to your gala? She was so rude ! I went to introduce myself and she didn't even say hello, she looked at me as if I was dirt and said that there never would be a Justin Taylor exhibit in a second rate gallery. And then she turned her back on me!”

“Yeah, she is a bitch and no, I didn't invite her, she invited herself.”

“And why did you invite all those gallerists ? It was disgusting, they were all fawning over that bitch and Justin. I just can't wait to see their faces when I invite them all to my showing.”

“What are you talking about? What showing?”

“Well, Justin's, of course. Brian, you should have told me that you two were together, I think it's wonderful, and you make such a lovely couple!”

“Linds, we're not a couple, we enjoy each other's company and yes, I'm perfectly aware this is not my usual pattern, but in a few months he'll be gone. What's it got to do with your gallery anyway?”

“Well, it's quite obvious! Justin's part of the family now, surely he won't refuse to give me a few of his works ?”

Brian was regretting not to have let her call go to voicemail.

“Lindsay, listen carefully : if you want Justin to expose at your gallery, you'll have to convince both him and his agent from hell. But don't expect to be taken seriously if the family card is the only argument you have. This has nothing to do with family or friendship, this is strictly business. I've got to go now, goodbye Linds.”

Brian turned of his cell and went to sleep. He woke up a few hours later when he heard Justin's voice on his answering machine. He rushed to pick up the phone and automatically walked to his window. Sure enough, Justin was on the window sill, sitting cross legged. 

“Hey, how did lunch go?”

“Awful, she almost had a heart attack when she saw my eye.”

“She so cares about you, isn't it sweet...”

“Yeah right, more like what would have happened if I had broken a bone and couldn't work. She was furious. Otherwise, she explained to me why she wanted so badly to be here and it's such fantastic news, but I'd rather not talk about it, it's not a done deal yet and I don't want to jinx it.”

Justin paused and all excitement was gone from his voice when he spoke again.

“Brian?”

“Yeah?”

“I saw you dancing with Catherine yesterday, what did she tell you?”

“What makes you think she wanted to tell me anything? You do know that straight women and gay men are all desperate for a moment in my arms.”

“Yeah, cut the crap, I know her, she doesn't even like dancing. So?”

Brian took his time before answering, slowly lighting a cigarette and taking a few drags.

“Why didn't you ask her?”

“I did. All she was willing to say was that she wanted to get to know you, I don't buy it for a second.”

“Well, roughly speaking, that was it.”

There was a silence.

“Brian? Catherine is my agent, that's all. She's not some kind of surrogate mother, she's not even my friend. She is not protective of me, she is protective of her investment. It's strictly business between us, so, whatever she really told you and that you do not want to tell me, keep that in mind.” 

Brian smiled. “I will, Sunshine, I will. Care to cross over ?” Justin nodded eagerly and Brian watched him a few minutes later cross the street. 

* * *

The Friday after the gala, they were all expected to have diner at Debbie's. While getting ready, Brian reflected on the past week and the routine that they had fallen into.  
Brian would come home from work, shower and change, have diner, and around 9 his phone would ring. He would sit on his window sill and the 2 men discussed, of everything and nothing, sometimes laughing, sometimes complaining. Sometimes, Justin would use an earphone and draw Brian while talking.

Brian refused to analyse this too deeply, because he always thought that spending hours on the phone with someone you saw everyday was a teenage girl's trademark, but he genuinely enjoyed those talks, was looking forward to them. He felt totally relaxed at those moments, that always ended with one of them asking “Cross over?”. 

The most curious was that, most nights, it was Brian who crossed the street and spent the night at Justin's apartment. It was not convenient, because Brian got up earlier and had to go back home to shower and change. But he enjoyed watching Justin's progress in his project (even though Brian still had no clue to what the final artwork would look like) and, even though he had always liked clean spaces and hated clutter, felt totally comfortable in Justin's messy apartment, littered with sketchbooks, crayons, pencils..., posters taped on every available place on the walls.

It should have felt domestic but it didn't. And now he was picking up Justin to attend his first diner at Debbie's.

* * *

The diner could have been worst, he supposed. Emmett, Ted, Justin and Debbie were going along great and obviously had a good time. Carl didn't talk much, as usual, but seemed relaxed. Michael -whose nose turned out not to be broken- was a bit quiet, and Brian suspected that Debbie, who like Brian kept telling him to move on from Ben, had given him a lecture before they arrived. Lindsay, however, was the worst.

She had given a bit of the cold shoulder to Brian but had been charming to Justin. But during the meal, she had taken every opportunity to make allusions to the fact that her gallery needed a push.

It started when Gus asked if he could go to Disneyland when she answered: “Gus, mommy would love to take you but right now, she has no money. You know she just started her business, it takes some time, or some opportunity.”

Then Emmett described to Justin how he had started his catering business in the gallery in which Lindsay was employed, and she exclaimed “It was only natural, we're a family, we support each other including in professional opportunities.”

And when Debbie explained that Michael got the money to buy his comic book shop by making a big sale on eBay, she sighed “this is exactly what I need, to make a big sale and then my gallery will be doing fine.”

At that point, Brian got up, let his hand trail behind Justin's neck, and walked out on the back porch for a smoke. As usual, he hadn't been there a minute when the door behind him opened. He was expecting Michael, maybe Justin but was surprised that it was Carl that came to stand beside him.

“Don't tell me you have to hide from Deb to catch a smoke, Mr Homicide Detective?”

Carl shook his head, obviously embarrassed. Brian was already resigning himself to have yet another straight man hitting out on him, when Carl cleared his throat.

“You know, I wasn't on duty when you got arrested on Saturday”.

“It's okay, Carl, no grudge, your colleagues managed to refrain themselves from beating up the fags.”

“That's not what I meant! Listen, one of my men that was working Sunday when you got bailed out, saw something, something that I don't like. That pink posse thug, a guy named Cody Bell, went talking to Justin and it didn't seem friendly talk. Thing is, for Cody, this arrest is one too many. He's going to be doing jail time. He had it coming, of course, stupid trouble maker, always looking for a fight. But during their statements, he and his pals kept blaming Justin for the bar brawl. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to get even with Justin before he's sentenced. So you might want to keep an eye on him.”

“Did you tell this to Justin?”

“Yeah, I gave him a call yesterday but he doesn't seem to be taking this seriously.”

“Why I am not surprised?” whispered Brian. Justin hadn't even mentioned Carl's call when they had talked last night.

“See, he's not from here, and from what he told me he seems to think that since he survived New York, he'll be fine here; I wouldn't want him proven wrong.”

Carl gave him a friendly slap on his shoulder and went to go back inside the house when Brian called after him.

“Carl? I need some more information.”

* * *

On the ride home, Brian decided to discuss security issues with Justin, without mentioning Carl's intervention.

“Justin, you know the guys we got in a fight with? They're quite infamous around here; they think they're some kind of vigilantes fighting homophobia, but truth is they're thugs.”

“Yeah, I figured, so what?”

“Nothing, you know, just keep an eye for them and if you spot them, walk away. I know you can fight, but these guys are not really into loyal fights. They're like, the more against one, the merrier.”

“Yeah, nothing new, Brian, there are guys like these everywhere.”

“Yeah, but you don't seem conscious that they could be dangerous. It's like that Anatol guy.”

“Brian, not with Anatol again, I told you he's not dangerous. Come on, you saw him at the bar, he didn't punch anyone, didn't even try. He talks, and yes it's pretty annoying, but that's all he ever does.”

“Justin, the man's unstable, just because he hasn't murdered anyone yet doesn't exactly make him a safe person to have an argument with.”

“OK, Brian, you don't have my background. For years, I've lived among junkies, thieves, drunks, thugs, hustlers and pimps and yes, just plain weirdos. I've know Anatol since I was 18, he's one of those guys that always hang up around underground art places, he goes to museums the days they're free of admission. He really likes art. Everybody knows him, he's part of the New York underground art scene folklore”.

“So why did you have a restraining order back then?”

“Because at one time he was getting out of hand; he would follow me in the streets yelling, show up at my studio door like 10 times a day. I just had enough but he never laid a finger on me. Come on, you've seen him, he could crush my skull with one punch”.

“So you admit he's potentially dangerous?”

“No! Listen, one day, I saw him getting beat up by one guy not bigger than me. Guy was drunk, Anatol was yelling some nonsense as usual so the guy punched him, and kicked him when he fell to the ground. We had to pull the guy away from him. Anatol just laid crying and wailing, he never tried to defend himself. So trust me, he's anything but dangerous.”

Brian let it drop but he still wasn't convinced. It didn't matter anyway, he was going to care of both Cody Bell and Anatol soon.

On Saturday morning, Brian waited for Justin to leave for his weekly public visits; he checked out of the window that the private guard was there and dialed the number that Carl had given him.

He knew Justin would be furious if he knew but he wasn't taking any chance. The blond seemed to attract trouble. Not only had he imported his own private nut case from New York, he had to alienate the local ones. Of course, Justin was strong and capable of taking care of himself but that was absolutely not the point. 

He had a long talk on the phone, made all the arrangements necessary until he was certain everything would be taken care of to his satisfaction. When he hung up, he felt a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. From now on, and unbeknownst to him, Justin would be 24/7 under the very discreet protection of a bodyguard.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been 3 months since the gala now and to everyone's surprise, including his, things were going great with Justin. His only complaint was that they were not seeing enough of each other. The artist was now doing painting on his fabric and apparently, that part of the work was going to take months. Justin was already afraid of not meeting his deadline and therefore was working overtime, starting very early in the morning and not ending before 8 or 9 PM, completely exhausted.

So instead of spending every night together, most of the times it was 3 or 4 times a week. However, they did continue their windows phone conversation each night. It was quite ridiculous in fact, because winter had come, and there were probably 1000 more comfortable ways to discuss then clad in boots, coats, scarfs, beanie (for Justin) and gloves while seated on an iced window sill. But for some reason, none of them ever complained or missed a call.

One day, Brian had asked Justin to keep his blinds open all day long; the blond had been reluctant at first, because Brian was not the only tenant in his building and he didn't want his privacy invaded by the people living on the lower floors. Brian had insisted, saying he wasn't asking for Justin to make a striptease at the window. They had settled for Justin to open his blinds every evening when he went up to his apartment and close them before going to sleep.

It was the best deal ever, there was nothing that Brian enjoyed more (well, there was, but still) than to watch Justin do mundane things, like cooking, doing some cleaning up in his place, or just sitting on his sofa daydreaming. He suspected Justin to do just the same because he often caught the blond looking at his windows. Of course, since Justin was alone in his building, Brian could put a lot more show. He would strip as soon as he got home and then just spend the evening naked. One night, he had dimed the light in his living room and proceeded to undress as slowly and sensually as he could, ending by taking out his briefs with his back at the windows.

When he had turned to see Justin's reaction, he had burst laughing. The blond was comfortably seated in a chair he had pulled in front of a window, feet crossed on the window sill, with a bowl of what was obviously popcorn on his lap, grinning. Justin had crossed the street minutes later.

Another day, Brian had woke up and peered mechanically at Justin's building, to find a huge watercolor portrait of him set between the blinds and the glass of a window. Brian had no idea that Justin had been doing the portrait, he didn't even know that the blond could do watercolors, none of what he had shown him of his previous works included one. 

Brian had stood staring at his portrait for a long time, mesmerized. Only when he heard his phone ringing did he notice Justin warmly clothed, a cup of coffee in one hand, sitting legs crossed two windows away. 

“Hey! About time, I'm freezing my ass here. Like it?”

Brian had to clear his throat.

“It's beautiful, Justin. Just beautiful.”

Justin laughed happily : “I know! And I haven't done watercolors in years!”

“When did you find the time to do this?”

“You know, during pauses, it helps me clear my mind, doing something just for pleasure.”

“Can I have it? I'll pay you, of course. Name your price.”

“Always the businessman, aren't you? You want to buy it now because you know my market value is going to go skyrocketing once the Yoly's project is done. Clever move, but I want to keep it. Of course, if you're really really good, I might reconsider my decision.”

“I was thinking more of being really really bad. You have no idea how bad I can be.”

He saw Justin smile.

“That might work too.”

* * *

Brian was meeting Michael at the diner for lunch. Michael and Ben had finally decided that there was no going back. They were now trying to separate in good terms, if only for Hunter's sake. The young man was now 19. He had refused to go to college, eager to start earning his leaving and had found a job as a salesman in a furniture store. He was doing quite well and had his own place. He had refused to take side in his foster parents dispute and therefore was in good terms with both.

When Brian entered the diner and spot Michael in a booth, he was relieved to see him in a good mood. The 2 friends kissed hello, ordered and Michael related the latest events in the break. Ben was being very generous. He had finally decided to keep the house, because with his HIV status, his age, and a 21 year partner with a student loan, he couldn't get a new loan from any bank. So it was easier to keep the house and have the previous loan put in his sole name. He agreed to pay back Michael's share of the house for 10.000 $, which was a lot more than it was worth. He also agreed to share all the furniture in half, leaving Michael to make his pick and told him that he could stay in the house for another month. So things were brightening up for Michael.

“So, have you began searching for a new place?”

“Yes, I made a few visits, nothing quite fits for now. In fact, I wanted your opinion.”

“About what? Wall paper? Plumbing?”

“Well, remember, a few months ago, you mentioned that Gus was getting bigger, and that he liked to spend a night at your place but it wasn't very convenient since he doesn't have a room and is too big for a travel cot.”

“So? You want to buy my loft?”

“Well you want to sell it right? To have a place with real rooms? So I was thinking, why don't you and I buy something together?”

Brian stared at him in disbelief and started laughing.

“What? I'm serious! Think about it, it would totally work. I mean, you and I, we get along perfectly. We always have. And it's not like we never lived together; before you went to college, you slept more nights in my room than in your place. I love Gus, I'm good with kids. And that way, we can have both J.R. and Gus visit at the same time. It's good for the siblings, good for the fathers. When you're too busy, I can take care of both. See? It's perfect.”

“You really have been thinking it through, haven't you?”

“Well, yes. And I know you make a lot more money than me, so it wouldn't be equal ownership, maybe 90/10 so things are fair. The thing is, on my own, I can't buy something decent. Brian, it 's an opportunity! It's like destiny, Ben and me divorcing at the same time you want to move out of the loft. You keep saying we'll end up retired together in Florida. It's exactly the same, just a bit earlier!”

“You don't see any privacy issues, here?”

“Like I care about you tricking! Brian, I'm not proposing, we'll be like roommates, you can still fuck who you want.”

Brian set his coffee cup back on the table and leaned over towards Michael.

“So when you come home from your hard day's work and find me fucking 2 hot sweaty guys on our couch, that's okay with you? Maybe you'll join us?”

Michael looked uncomfortable. “Well, we'll need some rules of course”.

“Of course. Michael. Listen. Listen to me carefully. Maybe I'll sell the loft. Maybe I'll buy a 30 rooms manor with stables and pool. But even then you would not be living with me. If you're ever homeless and need shelter, my door will always be open for you. But that will never be a permanent situation.” 

Michael looked crushed. Brian looked at him and added in a gentler tone. “Michael...living in Florida together when all we can do is move from the bed to the couch is one thing. Right now, we would end up killing each other. You want us to remain best friends? Keep you space and I'll keep mine.”

Michael kept silent for a few minutes. Then, in a dull tone, he asked : “Brian, you're not saying no because of that blond, are you? I mean, you know he'll be gone in what now, 6 months ?”

“I'm perfectly aware of it, don't think you have to keep on reminding me.”

“You haven't answered me. Justin is still leaving in 6 months right?”

“Yes, Michael, he is. Gotta get back to work now, see you.”

 

* * *

2 weeks after this conversation, Brian was reading the latest report from the bodyguard agency. As usual, Anatol was spotted in the street a couple of times, but he had made no attempt to approach the building or to contact Justin. He just stood across the street, staring at the door, muttering to himself for a few minutes and left. There was no sign of Cody Bell or his posse. It had been the same since he had hired them. It was costing him a fortune, but he could afford it and it felt like money well spent. The guys were good too, he always had a hard time spotting them, they used different cars with darkened glasses and went totally unnoticed to those who didn't know they were there.

Carl was keeping him informed of Cody trial's but so far it had been postponed twice, so Cody was still on the street. At least he kept away from Justin, even if Brian had spotted him a few times on Liberty Avenue. It was a good thing that he had been banned from Woody's.

He had just finished reading when he got a particularly perky Justin on the phone for their usual talk. 

“Brian, Daphne is coming to visit! I haven't seen her for 1 year, I can't wait for you 2 to meet, you're gonna love her, she's just the nicest, funniest, smartest person you'll ever meet!”

“Right, who's Daphne?” 

“Come on! I told you about her! I stayed at her parent's house when I got kicked out in Atlanta! She's been my best friend since kindergarten, well I should better say my only friend.”

“We're friends.”

“Brian of course we're not friends. We're, you know, this thing that might make you fall of your window if I dare say it out loud.”

Brian chuckled, rubbing his hand over his face. “Say it.”

“You're not going to go all raging mad on me again, are you?”

“Say it!”

“LOVERS!!” Justin had yelled the word across the street, not bothering to use the phone and then he had laughed, joined by Brian.

* * *

The day he knew Daphne was supposed to arrive, he got a text message the second he entered the loft. “Get naked and come to the window!”

Shaking his head, he entered the bedroom, stripped, checked carefully his hair, sprayed some oil on his chest, dimed the light and walked leisurely to the window. He had to stop from laughing at the 2 faces crashed again the window, one grinning proudly, the other gaping shamelessly. After a moment, the girl turned to Justin and said something that he couldn't make out but Justin's smug answer was obvious “I know!”

He saw Justin take his phone and took the call immediately. “Did I pass the test?”

He heard Justin giggle and realized they probably both were drunk, or stoned, or both. Then, still laughing in the phone, Justin said “Brian, please meet Daphne.”


	10. Chapter 10

Daphne had arrived on a Friday afternoon and was leaving back to Los Angeles on Sunday. Brian had previously told Justin that he would let the two catch up on the the first night but that they could all have diner and go clubbing on Saturday. So, after the “introduction”, Brian put on some club clothes and went out to Woody's and then Babylon.

He hadn't really stopped tricking; it was too much of a second nature to him, something he did when he went out, just like getting a drink. Also, as far as Brian was concerned, Justin and him might be lovers, they still weren't a couple. They didn't even live together. Sometimes they went for days without any physical contact. Plus, tricking gave him some sense of control on the relationship. After all, he was the one dependent on Justin's will. Brian had never refused once when Justin had asked him to come over, but the same could not be said of Justin, who gently turned him down when he felt too tired.

That didn't change the fact that Brian had severely cut down on the tricking. Of course, there was the fact that he was spending at least 3 nights a week at Justin's place. He had also completely stopped bringing a trick to the loft, for some reason not liking the idea of Justin seeing him with another man. 

Justin knew of the tricking, Brian was not about to hide like some shameful spouse. He had explained to Justin that he needed the thrill of the anonymous fucks, but that no sentiment or intimacy were ever involved. So far, Justin didn't seem to mind, accepting that they were in an unconventional relationship that did not include monogamy. Of course, Justin was free to do the same, Brian had insisted on this point. But so far, either he hadn't told Brian (which was highly doubtful) or he hadn't had any other sex partner than Brian.

* * *

Saturday evening, Brian chose his clothes with special attention. When he went down the loft to pick the duo, looking particularly stunning, he didn't miss the admiring looks he got from both Daphne and Justin, already waiting for him at his car. 

He saw Justin hold his hand towards Daphne, who pulled out and gave him a 20$ bill.

He pulled Justin into a kiss then held his hand to Daphne, smiling. 

“Liked the show, Miss Voyeur.”

“We totally must do that again!”

“What was the 20$ bill for? Justin, you're not selling my virginity again, are you? Because at that price, I'm offended.”

“Daphne said there was no way you would look as good with clothes on, so naturally she lost”.

Brian nodded solemnly. “Naturally.” 

 

The meal was extremely pleasant and once again Brian realized how much he enjoyed Justin's company. Daphne was like his female version, witty, simple and funny. Both Daphne and Justin were a little drunk when Brian drove them to Babylon. They were supposed to meet Emmett there, only too happy to have a night of pure fun. Justin had never been to the club before and Brian intended to make the most of the night, including a very private visit to his office.

However, about 2 hours later, Brian began to suspect that he would not have any intimate moment with Justin. The trio was indefatigable. They only stopped dancing to run to the bar, each time trying a different cocktail, then hurrying back to the dance-floor. Brian had joined them multiple times but had to admit that he just couldn't keep up.

After a moment, he retreated to his office where he found Ted, going over papers with the club manager. The 3 men worked together for a moment, then the manager left to check things around the club. 

Brian let Ted work, enjoying watching Justin, Emmett and Daphne dancing on the video system. They were all great dancers and fun to watch. After a while, he heard Ted clear his throat. He waited, knowing some lesson was coming.

“So, Brian, how is it going?”

Brian looked at him sternly. 

“Right, silly question, I know. I just, you know, it's nice to see you like this, relaxed.”

“Is there any point you would like to make, Theodore?”

“No, no point. Just small talk between old friends. Pals. People who've know each other for years and on the whole get along”.

“Ted.”

“It's just that, well, see, I've noticed that now I get hit on a lot. By very hot young men. The kind of very hot young men that never spared me a glance before.”

“Before what?”

“Well, you know, you're a very generous boss. Let's just say that the only thing that's changed in me is that I now own a beautiful house, with a Lexus in the garage. Pittsburgh is not so big, and gay Pittsburgh is even smaller, so it's the kind of thing that gets around. Many kids come here looking for a sugar-daddy. I'm not saying Justin is like that. Not at all. Just, you know, be aware that being a multimillionaire makes you very interesting.”

“There's just a little flaw in your logic, Ted. Unlike you, men were throwing themselves at me long before I was obscenely wealthy.” 

“I know! I know! And I know Justin's doing really well on his own and everyone says he's going to have a great career. But still, it's not exactly a sure thing. A partner that can always keep him creating in good conditions if he stops selling, well, that's pretty appealing. Just keep that in mind.”

Brian kept silent for a long time.

“Ted, I know you mean well. But fuck you.”

At 2 came the announcement that it was closing time and the crowd started to exit the club. Brian went back down on the dance floor and spotted Justin and Daphne, sweaty and covered in glitter, looking for him. When they spot him, they stumbled towards him.

“You're the boss, tell them not to close! It's too early!”

“Sorry, kiddos, no can do. City stipulations, clubs must close at 2 am.”

He got two pouting faces in reaction.

“Well I'm not sleepy” stated Daphne defiantly, crossing her arms on her chest.

“Me neither” added Justin, in the same posture.

Brian was about so say that he could at least help Justin with his problem, when Justin flashed a huge smile. “Let's go swimming!” Daphne looked at him with admiration. “Justin, you have the best ideas.”

Brian frowned. “It's the middle of the night, city pools are closed.”

“Let's go to the sea, then!”

“Global warming has not yet made that a possibility.”

“The river! You must know of a creek or something?”

Brian pinched his nose. “It's fucking November. It's freezing.”

They both looked at him disapprovingly then turned away, and Brian distinctly heard them muttering “he's so negative” “I know, right? And grouchy too.” 

He sighed and was about to steer them toward the exit when Emmett, holding everyone's coat, approached him. “Brian, that was a great night, that DJ was fantastic, and that girl is pure delight, I haven't had so much fun in ages!”

Brian looked at him and smiled sweetly.

“Em, tell me again about that magnificent outdoor jacuzzi you just bought.”

 

* * *

Brian woke up with a groan on Sunday. It took him a while to get his bearings. He was in Justin's apartment, sprawled on his back and fully clothed, in the middle of the bed. Justin was on his right side and Daphne on his left, also clothed, even if it seemed that something was wrong. He was certain that he had not be wearing a fuchsia shirt when he had started the night, and Daphne was now clearly wearing Justin's shirt which probably explained why Justin was bare chest. Each had an arm around his torso and a leg on top of his. He tried to get up but they both growled and held him tighter. So he flopped back on the bed and patiently waited. 

Later, in the afternoon, after much aspirin, Justin left Daphne and Brian alone for a moment, having to take a call from Catherine Dell.

Daphne's plane was leaving in 3 hours and Brian had offered to drive them to the airport. She was stuffing her bag with souvenirs she had bought, when she stopped and went to sit next to Brian.

“Brian, thank you. You have no idea how good it is to see Justin like this. I don't know how much he told you of his past, probably not much because he's so damn proud, but trust me, he had it hard. You're good for him, Brian.”

Brian stiffened, not willing to hear anymore advice on his relation with Justin.

“Look, Daphne, don't expect too much here. We've only know each other for a few months. And we all know he's not here to stay. Just know I have no intention of hurting him.”

“Well, that's more than any of his previous shitty boyfriends could say. And how do you know he's not going to stay? He hasn't had a place to call home since he was 15. Everyone needs a home.”

“Because there's nothing in Pittsburgh for a man like him.”

“Let him be the judge of that.”

 

* * *

Brian was listening to Justin bitching for the 100th time about the way his work was progressing. Apparently, one of the students that assisted him was a complete moron and he had lost a whole day of work fixing his fuck-ups.

“And on top of that, I have to go to the College of Fine Arts tomorrow, I'm supposed to give a little lecture to senior students there. More time wasted, just what I need.”

“You need a car?”

“Nah, it's okay, thanks, I'll take the bus.”

“Justin, the weather forecast for tomorrow is thunderstorms, take the goddam car. I'll even let you take the corvette.”

“I know you're not familiar with public transportation, but I assure you there are no open top bus in Pittsburgh, so I should be okay.”

Brian pondered. Many times before he had offered Justin to borrow one of his cars but was always met by a refusal. 

“Justin, you've got your driver's license, right?”

He saw Justin shift nervously; “Not exactly.”

“Don't tell me you don't know how to drive!”

When Justin kept silent, Brian's first reaction was to laugh. What 24 year old guy couldn't drive? He was about to make some mock comment when he remembered Justin's past. As on clue, Justin spoke in a defensive tone.

“I didn't exactly have the opportunity to learn, you know. It's not as if I was surrounded by friends with cars yearning to teach me and I couldn't exactly afford driving schools. When I finally got the money, I was either living in New York, where you don't really need a car, or travelling.”

Brian blew out a smoke ring. “You realize that might be an issue during your year long road trip, don't you?”

“Ha Ha. I'll learn eventually. Truth is I feel a bit silly going to a driving school at 24.”

“All right. Move your ass, then. You have 4 days to get your learner's permit. Next Sunday, 10 am, you're getting your first driving lesson”.

* * *

“Don't you have a car that costs less than a Picasso?”

“Actually, this is my less expensive car. Get in.” It was a total lie. Brian owned 4 cars and one of them cost less than 20% of the Tesla. But classic cars cruelly lacked little things such as airbags; that was not a problem when Brian was driving but with a total inexperienced driver, he wasn't taking any chance. 

They remained parked while Brian explained basic rules and about 15 minutes later, Justin put on the signal and very slowly entered the almost desert street.

They had been driving for more than an hour, Brian directing them out of town on roads he knew were safe. Justin was still tense, not daring to go faster than 35 miles an hour, even on straight and empty roads. He also kept checking the mirrors, to Brian's amusement. Brian, on the other hand, had progressively relaxed and was now enjoying the country ride. He was looking for a place where they could stop for lunch when he heard Justin's concerned voice.

“Brian, there's a car following us. It's been following us for at least 30 minutes.” Brian reflexively turned to look.

Shit, shit, shit. The bodyguard.


	11. Chapter 11

“Brian? What if it's a carjacking? How much does this car really cost anyway? The last sign we passed said there's a town ahead in about 20 miles. Maybe I should park and let you drive? If they try to block us at least you have a chance to loose them, I'll just end up wrecking the car. We'll have to do it quick though or they'll be on us before we switch places...”

While Justin talked, Brian kept looking back. He knew the bodyguard on attendance on Sundays was Mitch. He had talked with the guy on a few occasions and he seemed intelligent enough. Seeing Brian look insistently his way should be his clue that Justin had spotted him so...Yes! After what seemed an eternity, he saw with heavy relief the car slow down and turn around.

“False alarm, Sunshine.” 

Justin was skeptical. “Brian, that car has been behind us since we got out of town. In fact, I'm pretty sure it was behind us even before but with the traffic, I didn't pay attention.”

“Doesn't matter, it's gone now. Just relax and concentrate on the driving.”

The car was silent for a moment.

“Brian? Are you rich ? I mean, obviously you're wealthy, but are you, like, millionaire rich? ”

Brian looked at him cautiously, Ted's advice immediately on his mind.

“Why do you ask?”

“Because this is serious! What if some criminals are after you? Maybe planning to abduct you ? You know, for ransom. Or worst...what if they were hired by one of your rivals who wants to get rid of competition?”

Brian couldn't help but laugh. “You have way too much imagination.”

“Brian, it's not funny! Those things happen! Maybe...”

“What?”

Justin hesitated. “...maybe you should hire a bodyguard.”

For a brief moment, Brian feared that Justin knew the truth and was just baiting him. He observed him closely and saw that the young man seemed genuinely worried. He decided to push his luck.

“Who says the car was not for you? Maybe it was Cody Bell in there.”

“Who? Oh, you mean the pink guy? You can't be serious, I haven't even seen him once since the fight.”

“So? Doesn't mean a thing. Maybe he's just waiting to make his move.”

“That's so you. You blame me for not taking totally non-existent threats like poor Anatol or Cody seriously, but when you're obviously being targeted, you won't even give it a thought”, snapped Justin angrily. 

“All right, calm down. Tell you what. I'll get a bodyguard if you do.”

“Oh, come on, Brian, you know I can't afford a bodyguard!”

“That's okay, I'm millionaire rich, I'll pay.” 

Justin looked at him suspiciously. “You mean it? If I accept, you'll hire a bodyguard to protect you? 24 hours a day, even at work? And you'll report today's incident to the police?”

“If it makes you feel better, I will.”

Justin sighed, both relieved and aggravated. “Deal.”

Brian smiled.

* * *

December came. Brian had never liked the holidays season and liked it even less this year, because it meant that Justin's residency was now more than halfway through. He was smoking by his closed window, for once not waiting for a phone call. Justin was away. They had spent the night together and in the morning, Justin had informed him that he had to make a quick trip to New York. He had left Sunday at noon and was supposed to be back on Monday morning.

Brian hated to admit it, but he felt hurt. Justin hadn't told him about the trip until the last minute and hadn't offered for Brian to accompany him. He had just mentioned some urgent work related meeting as an explanation, which Brian found very doubtful. So for the first time in months, there was no window phone talk. They hadn't missed a single one, even if sometimes they only talked for a few minutes, because they were tired or the weather was too bad. Justin had offered to call from New York, but Brian told him that he was going to spend the night out and not to bother.

He couldn't help but think that Justin, also aware that the end of their relationship was nearing, was trying to slowly distance himself. He stood looking absently out of the window for a few more minutes when the thought hit him that once Justin was gone, the view from the loft would be insufferable. The building across the street was Justin; it would be too painful to see someone else in the apartment. 

There was only one way to spare himself this torture. As usual, Brian was a man of action, so as soon as he stepped into his office on Monday morning, he asked his assistant to get a realtor on the line. Gus would soon have his own room.

He went for lunch at the diner. As soon as he was seated, Debbie appeared in front of him.

“Christmas Eve, my house at 7, be on time for once, and bring Justin”.

Before he could even open his mouth, she was already gone to wait on other tables. Emmett and Michael slipped in the booth in front of him. Things had been moving fast for them. Emmett had finally broken up with his weird boyfriend and Michael had moved in the guest-room. It was like years before, when they were roommates in a lousy neighborhood. The arrangement was supposed to be temporary but since both men enjoyed sharing a roof together, it would probably last a few years. None of them liked living alone. The only problem was that Em and Ben remained good friends, while Michael still had bitter feelings, so Em had to be careful not to mention Ben.

“Mom giving you a hard time? You don't have to bring Justin just to please her, you know.”

“Michael, of course he's going to invite Justin. He's just going to make a big show out of it.”

“Tell you two something: why don't you mind your own business?”

“Em, you're such a hypocrite. You told me yourself that it was a shame that Justin was like Drew, having a career that forces him to move constantly. So don't blame Brian for not getting in too deep in a short term relationship.”

“This is not what I said!”

Emmett turned to Brian. “Brian, Justin and Drew are an entirely different situation. Since the Steelers didn't make an offer on him Drew couldn't stay. He had this extraordinary opportunity in Seattle. Seattle! Might as well be Sydney! There was just no way we could make it work. But Justin's just going to be in New York, that's like next door! You could see each other every week-end!”

Brian had enough. He put his half-eaten sandwich down and took out his wallet. Emmett grabbed his wrist before he could leave. “Brian? I know you don't believe in romance or in anything remotely close. But I do; and I believe in soul mates. Drew was it for me. Don't make the same mistake I did. Fight for it. It's been 3 years, and I still miss him.“

 

* * *

It was snowing hard, which made it difficult for the 2 men to see each other across the street. Brian couldn't help smiling over the excitement in Justin's voice.

“...and I know what you think of Catherine but you have to admit she's just mind-blogging as an agent! Can you imagine! A solo exhibition at the MOMA! I'll only be 26! The curator's assistant will be here in a month, of course I won't be finished, but she'll get a good idea of the artwork, and if she likes it – and she will, trust me on that – I'm on!”

“That's fantastic Justin. I'm no art critic, but even I can tell how talented you are. You really deserve it.”

“Well, yes, but still! I knew I'd end up at the MOMA, but I thought it would take a few more years, or that it wouldn't be a solo. Of course, it means I'll have to work even harder than on the Yoly, but it's so worth it!”

Brian laughed, Justin's total lack of modesty concerning his work was not new to him but he still found it amusing.

“...and so that's why Catherine insisted on attending your gala, the MOMA will want the Yoly's artwork in the exhibit, and since the Yoly foundation is donating it to the city, she had to be in the Mayor's good grace. It seems she did good word as usual and it won't be a problem, she'll get him to let the city lend it for free for 3 months. Remember, though, you can't tell anyone about this.”

Brian hesitated. Justin's energy and enthusiasm were probably what attracted him most to the young man (well, physical attributes excluded, of course). He knew he was making a mistake, knew Justin was destined for a career that would never bring him back to Pittsburgh. But what the hell, why not just make the better of it while he could?

“Justin...Debbie is holding diner at her house for Christmas. Would you like to come?”

Justin took a few seconds before he answered softly. “I was beginning to think you would never ask.”

“Well, I did. I'll pick you up at 7.”

“It's a good thing Debbie invited me 3 weeks ago so pick me up at 6 thirty.”

“Oh” was all Brian managed to utter. He should have known Debbie would pull such a stunt.

“Oh indeed.”

After a while, Justin spoke back. “I told Debbie I would only come if you invited me. I knew you would be uncomfortable otherwise, and I didn't want that, especially since your son is going to be there. But why did it take you so long to invite me Brian? Did you think I wouldn't want to be there, among your family and friends ? Because I do.”

“Justin...Of course I want you there. But Christmas is always hard for me, too many unpleasant memories with my fucked up biological family. It's only getting better now, because of Gus. But to have you here for one Christmas, knowing you won't be there the next...that's hard, okay? I can't believe I just said that”.

“Brian? You really have to stop over analyzing us. I know you don't want to talk about it, you change the subject or you cut me off every time I try, but just because the residency is over in a few months doesn't mean we are.”

“I'm just being realistic here. I know you're young and you're going to tell me that love is stronger than everything or shit like that. But we both knew when we started this, that it was only for a year.”

“No, we knew we had a year to discover what we feel for each other. The future is entirely open.” 

“Whatever you want to think, Justin. Later.”

“Cross-over?”

Brian hesitated for a second. “Your turn.”

* * *

A few days after this conversation, Brian was seating in the realtor's office, looking without enthusiasm at some houses that they were supposed to go visit. Vincent Jonhson was the same realtor that the one that had found Kinnetik's current building and his company also happened to be one of his first accounts. Johnson had been on the phone when Brian had stepped into his office, and had turned his laptop towards him, motioning that he wouldn't be long.

Brian wasn't really listening to the call when some words caught his attention. “I already told you, the client insists on the light...no, he's an artist but he works on large scales so you have to take that into account too...yes, he certainly knows what he wants...over a month now, it's a good thing he's in no hurry.”

When the call ended, Brian asked in his most casual tone : “Don't tell me Justin Taylor is a more demanding client than I am? That would hurt both my feelings and my reputation”.

Vincent laughed good-naturally. “Let's call it a tie”.


	12. Chapter 12

It was Christmas Eve and Brian was at his window modeling for Justin. Brian knew exactly how good he looked in each of the outfit he tried, if only by Justin's pleased looks. Yet it was the 5th time that Justin put his thumb down, which of course compelled Brian to strip (and since each outfit had its assorted underwear he had to go completely nude each time he changed clothes). Finally, at the 11th try, Justin smiled brightly and put his two thumbs up. Then Brian tapped his watch, making Justin realize that it was already 18h15. Brian distinctly saw him scream "shit! shit! shit!" before rushing in his flat looking for suitable clothes. Brian stood at the window watching him and laughing quietly. Justin’s wardrobe didn’t have a single item that he paid more than 40$ for, so suitable basically meant no stains or rips. Justin also didn't think a closet was a good place to keep clothes so they were littered everywhere. After a frantic search, he went back in front of the window, wearing jeans and a sweater. Brian shook his head sadly and turned his two thumbs down, but Justin simply gave him the finger and motioned for him to meet him downstairs.

Brian was already in his car when Justin appeared carrying a huge shopping bag full of Christmas gifts that filled the trunk. Brian decided not to comment, but Justin’s way of managing his money never ceased to amaze him. Justin was both the most thrifty and generous person he knew. He could walk a one hour detour just because some grocery store was having a sale on his favorite cereals, he refused vigorously to buy decent clothes in a retailer store, his cellphone was at least 10 years old, he had even confessed to Brian that most of the time he just cut his own hair himself. And yet, he gave ridiculously generous tips, never passed a homeless person without leaving a few dollars and insisted on paying his own tab on the rare occasions that Brian and him went out to eat. 

When they arrived at Debbie, Brian realized with a shock that he was the only person present with a partner. Carl wasn’t there, because his younger daughter had given birth just three days ago and he had gone to meet his new grandson. Brian knew that Carl had asked Debbie to come along with him but she had refused, fearing that Michael would be depressed for his first Christmas without Ben in years. Hunter had been invited by his girlfriend's family. Lindsay had started dating a woman, a nurse that had 2 kids of her own who was spending Christmas with her own family. Emmett was probably seeing someone, because he always did, but nothing serious enough to bring him to family dinner ; as for Ted, well, Brian had no idea. Since Ted’s talk at Babylon, the relationship between the 2 men had been strained and personal matters were carefully avoided. In any case, Ted was single that night. By the look on everyone's face when they both came in, they were all thinking exactly the same thing. Justin, oblivious to the weirdness of the situation, merrily went around greeting everyone while Brian settled to play with his son.

Gifts were exchanged and to Brian’s amusement, everyone, including himself, had given clothes to Justin. Justin obviously got the hint but laughed it off good-naturedly. Justin had given Brian his gift earlier in the day and Brian was twice grateful for it. It was a very thoughtful gift, a complete set of easy and fun creative activities to do with a child of Gus age. Brian had mentioned once to Justin that he was afraid of Gus getting bored with him, because he didn't have many ideas to keep him entertained, except play ball in the park when the weather allowed it, and do video games at home. So Justin had given him the perfect gift, selecting carefully the activities that he knew Gus would have fun with. And Justin had been thoughtful enough not to let anyone know of Brian's fears by giving it to him in private. 

Justin was now handling his gifts and picked up the large package that was obviously a painting but to Brian’s surprise, he gave it to Lindsay, who seemed just as surprised. She delicately ripped the paper and her eyes went wide when she saw the painting. After a while, she looked up and turned the painting for everyone to see. It was a painting of a woman in her 40’s that Brian recognized as being used for the poster of one of Justin’s first exhibits. From Lindsay's reaction she had recognized it too. It took her a while before she finally recovered. « Justin…this is too much…it must be worth a fortune. »

Justin answered in an even voice. « The last offer was for 80.000$ but I always refused to sell it so after a while people stopped asking. It's probably worth more now. Here, » he added, handing her a large envelope, « those are the certificates you need. And Linds? It’s yours to do whatever you want, but just a piece of advice: keep it a year or two, it’s going to gain value. »

Brian abruptly got up and went out, desperately needing a smoke. He lit his cigarette with nervous hands and took angry puffs. He had specifically told Justin not to give in to Lindsay’s demands because of him and yet Justin had done exactly that. Since the first dinner at Debbie's, Justin had been a guest there about once a month and every time had been subjected to Lindsay’s not very subtle pressure. The worst was that the situation was stressing Gus. The child had asked Brian a few times why Justin didn't like his mommy. And during the Saturdays lunches that Brian always had with Justin, when Gus was present, he often asked Justin why he didn't want to help his mommy. Brian had a few vehement talks with Lindsay, but she cut him off each time, saying he was imagining things and that she never badmouthed Justin in front of Gus.

And now Justin had offered her a painting worth 80.000 $ as a peace token. Brian couldn't figure why he gave it to her instead of just putting it for sale in her gallery. It was an absurd gesture that irritated him. So he hadn't been able to handle Lindsay or to protect his son…that didn’t allow Justin to take the matter in his own hands, and certainly not at such a cost.

He heard the door open and hoped it wasn't Justin because he knew he would snap at him. He felt relieved when he realized it was Michael. « Well, your little boyfriend sure wants to impress you. What a show off! Lindsay got so emotional she's crying now, and of course she doesn't give a shit of what we peasants gave her. She hasn't even opened my gift. Of course, it only cost me 40 $.»

Brian shrugged. "I'm out of here." He walked away around the garden towards his car. He heard Michael call "Hey! Where you going?". Brian didn't stop to answer "Babylon.". He heard Michael run to catch up with him. « Let’s go." 

* * *

When Brian woke up the next morning, still drowsy, he felt a body next to him and reflexively put his arm around his waist. His eyes popped open. That skin could not be Justin's. Which was quite logical since the man wasn't Justin. Brian groaned. What a fucked up night... Babylon had been packed, he remembered dancing and laughing with Michael, sharing a tablet of E with him in a kiss, getting some drinks, some more E, a guy with a bald head giving him a blowjob, another guy with a crow cut and a big muscular body...the guy that was currently waking up. 

Brian kicked the trick out of his bed and his home with his usual thoughtfulness. After a long shower, he went around the loft, changing the sheets on the bed, making coffee. He was carefully avoiding to look out his window. Justin had to be pissed. Not only had he left with no warning, leaving him without a ride home, but they had made plans to go to Babylon together after the dinner. He checked his answering machine and was not surprised by the angry message left by Debbie. Then he checked the voicemail on his cell, no message from Justin, just another from Debbie, just as furious. He sighed and raised his head, looking outside. There was something on the windows of Justin’s apartment. He went nearer to get a better view and stood dumbstruck. On each window was a big and colored drawing of a chicken.

* * *

While Brian stood not sure if he wanted to burst laughing or murder Justin, his cell rang. Certain that it was Justin, he barked into the phone « You think that’s funny? » The icy cold voice of Catherine Dell answered back, taking him totally by surprise.

« No, I certainly don’t find it funny, Mr Kinney. My opinion of you already was quite low and yet it turns out I was still overestimating you. I already knew you were vain, shallow, unscrupulous and greedy. I hadn't realized you were also a con man. Well played, I must say, to get Justin to give a painting worth a fortune to your little accomplice girlfriend and not to you. Are you splitting in half or do you just get a finder's fee? Anyway, do not expect more. By contract Justin is not allowed to donate more than one artwork a year, and the same person and his close relatives cannot benefit another donation for five years. By then, you will be out of our lives, and nothing more than a bad souvenir for Justin ». And she hung up.

This time Brian knew exactly what he wanted to do; he wanted to eviscerate that woman who had been scolding him like a petulant child for the 3rd time. He hit the return button and when she took the call he was deadly calm. « Listen, Cathy, I’m fed up with your condescending attitude. I am not taking lessons in morality from some cold manipulating bitch who made a 17 homeless boy sign a confiscatory contract. And I don’t give a flying fuck what you think of me but you should at least know Justin better. He’s neither a fool nor a puppet. I never asked him to give the goddam painting, I had no idea he was going to do it, and I don’t even know why he did it. Lindsay Peterson only wanted him to put his art for sale in her gallery, she never asked him to give it to her. »

« That’s Mrs Dell to you. And I made a personal call to Mrs Peterson two months ago to tell her that her pathetic gallery was in no way worthy of Justin’s work. Since I am the only one who can decide where his work will be exhibited, you found out the one flaw in Justin’s contract - and I don’t care either about your opinion, Mr Kinney, this contract is for the most part solely in protection of Justin’s interests - the possibility for him to donate one artwork of his choice. He hasn’t used that possibility once in the last three years and suddenly, now that he’s vulnerable because of this stupid infatuation he has for you, that Lindsay woman who just happens to be the mother of your child gets a painting." 

« You know what, Cat? You're the most ridiculous virtue role model ever. You don’t give a shit about Justin, you have absolutely no consideration for him. You still view him as the weak 17 year old kid living in a squat whose only role in life was to make you rich. Because that’s what this is all about. How much is your commission on his sales? How much would you have made from the selling of the painting he gave to Lindsay? »

There was silence on the line. And then « None of your fucking business. »

And she hung up, leaving a very satisfied Brian smiling smugly. For once, he didn’t mind that she hung up on him. Then he turned back to Justin's windows and dialed his number. Justin picked up on the 3rd ring but didn't come to the window as he usually did.

"Brian! Thanks for a lovely evening! It was so fun being left behind at your family dinner and be pitied by everyone! We really should go out more often."

"Okay, I get the point, now care to explain your little private chicken exhibit?"

"Like you don't know. You acted like a coward, Brian, I did one thing that might be interpreted as a caring gesture for you and you just ran away!"

"I told you I didn't want you to play nice with Linds because of me; what the fuck were you thinking giving her your painting?"

« I was thinking that as your partner I had to stop Linds interfering in our lives, more so since Gus was suffering from it. Shit Brian, you threw a gala for me! You’re paying totally useless bodyguards to watch over me! And yet I’m not allowed to do one thing for you? »

Brian answered slowly. « The gala was because I acted like a shit. The bodyguards are a safety measure. Do you know Anatol is always lurking around? And on at least two occasions, a suspicious car with young men inside stopped in front of your building. But you did nothing wrong and nobody was in danger because of Lindsay. There’s no comparison. »

« Brian, I’m not keeping tabs, this is not how relationships work. I wanted to do it, ok? I did it for you, for Gus, and for me. Now Lindsay will stop harassing me, Gus will relax around me and I can enjoy Debbie’s dinners. Besides, it’s not a bad deal, Linds is quite good as a gallerist, the artists she shows are pretty impressive, so it’s not like my reputation is going to suffer. »

« Justin, that trip to New York? You went to retrieve the painting, didn’t you? That’s why you didn’t want me there. »

This time, the window opened and Justin sat on the window sill. « Yes, I had a feeling you wouldn’t approve. »

« Justin? »

« Yes? »

« When do you intend to tell me that you are looking for studio space in Pittsburgh? »


	13. Chapter 13

“Who the fuck told you?”; the irritation was clear in Justin's voice.

“Irrelevant. So?”

“I intended to tell you once I found it, because I thought then we would not be having the stupid conversation that I feel is coming up.”

“Yeah, tough shit. You are not staying in Pittsburgh.”

Justin let out a bitter laugh. “Right, because I need your permission. Listen carefully, asshole, because I'm only going to say this once. I love you. I want to be with you. You live in Pittsburgh. So I'm staying in Pittsburgh. What business is it of yours anyway?” Justin was angry now.

“My business? My business??” Brian was choking with indignation. “You're planning to move in with me and give up your career for me! How is this not my business you jackass ?” 

“I'll take care of my career, I managed perfectly without your advice so don't you dare infantilize me! And where do you get that I'm going to move in with you? I'll get my own place! ” 

“Right, you love me and I love you but we're not going to be living together!”

There was an astounded silence from both parts. It was broken by Justin.

“Wow.”

Brian sighed heavily. “Shut up. Just shut up.”

“No! Brian...I know you were not ready to say it and I wasn't trying to trick you into saying it, all right? I know this is all new to you and you're not ready for a full commitment. That's okay. But don't tell me what I must do, all right?”

Brian just nodded.

“Besides, don't be so conceited, because you're only part of the reason I want to stay in Pittsburgh. A small part. Maybe 10%, if that much.” 

“ You’re cute when you’re lying. »

« Who's lying? I mean, come on, Debbie’s lasagna ? Stud’n Suds bi-annual night at Babylon? Ted's investment secrets ? Emmett's aunt Lula stories? »

“I put the loft on sale.”

Brian was satisfied to note that he had taken Justin totally aback by the apparent non sequitur. 

“You did? Why? You love your loft!”

“I do, but it's not convenient now that Gus is getting bigger. I'm looking for some property, with a garden and a pool. ”

“Oh” was Justin's hushed answer.

Brian was puzzled; the invitation to move in with me was obvious and he had expected Justin to be happy at the news but he certainly didn't sound like it. 

“Listen, if you don't want to move in with me, that's fine. But if you're really going to stay in Pittsburgh”

“I am” hastily interrupted Justin.

“then, just know that I wouldn't mind you staying with me. I know you don't like the loft.”

“No, I love your loft, it's just that it's so...clean and perfect; I'm afraid to touch anything there.”

“Well, my new house will be child friendly so you should fit in fine.”

“Ha ha. Brian, I really appreciate your offer...”

“But?”

“Well, you're not the only one that has some commitment issues”.

Now Brian was intrigued. As far as he knew, Justin was easy living with and seemed perfectly comfortable in the relationship. He waited patiently for some explanation.

“Brian, I won't live in a place that belongs to you. You have to understand, I got kicked out of what I thought was home more times than I care to count. Last time, I promised myself never again. I'd rather be homeless than stay at someone else's place. I would love to live with you, but it can only be at my place. Because Brian, I know you. At some point, you're bound to freak out and throw me out and I don't think I could handle it.” 

Brian was going to protest that he would never kick Justin out but thought better of it. The truth was that it was a possibility, if not a probability. He never minded Justin's mess at his place but that might be more difficult in his home. And he was used to living alone; sharing his place every day, every hour, was bound to bring frictions. 

There were also issues that they had only vaguely discussed, such as monogamy. Justin knew Brian still brought tricks in his loft. It was more and more seldom, but Brian wasn't ready yet to give up entirely on this part of his life. Somehow he sensed that Justin would not be as tolerant if they were to live together.

Brian also knew all too well that anger management was not exactly his strongest point. He might kick Justin out just to regret it the next minute but it would be too late. Brian tended to forget that Justin's life had been very difficult and that he still suffered from it, probably always would. 

“Brian? Could you just trust me on this? We don't have to plan everything. Now thanks to someone's big mouth, you know that I will stick around once the residency is over. Could we just keep enjoying ourselves meanwhile?”

Brian turned away from the window and headed to the loft's door.

“Take your stupid chickens off the windows and get your ass down. It's time for your driving lesson. You still have to learn to drive a stick shift.”

Justin managed to be down the street before Brian. 

* * *

Brian was in his office and was having a lot of trouble concentrating on his work. He was expecting a call from Justin; today was the day the curator from MOMA was inspecting his work, and if she liked it, Justin would get his exhibit. Catherine Dell was flying in with the curator in the morning, the three of them were supposed to have lunch together before the 2 women went back to New York in the afternoon.

Brian had made reservations for Justin and him on the best restaurant in town but as time went by, he was getting more and more nervous. He checked his watch for the billion time; almost 5 PM, Justin should have called by now. 

Just as he was planning how to comfort Justin if the meeting hadn't gone well, the door to his office burst open and Justin rushed in, a blinding smile on his face, followed closely by a puzzled Cynthia. Before he could utter a world, Justin was sitting on his lap and kissing him passionately. Brian only managed to signal to Cynthia that everything was alright and heard her laughing while closing the door. OK, the meeting must have gone well.

* * *

Both men were redressing and Justin couldn't seem to stop talking. From what Brian could make of it, 1) office sex was a new experiment for Justin, 2) the curator couldn't stop admiring his work, even though it was far from being finished, 3) the MOMA exhibit was a done deal and a pre-contract had been signed immediately, 4) once the women had left he had visited a building that was exactly what he wanted for his studio, 5) office sex was amazing and 6) he was famished.

“Wait...you found your studio?”

“Yep! Want to see it? We can drive there on the way to the restaurant, come on, hurry up!” Justin was out the door before Brian could answer. He shook his head, amused, and quickly turned off his computer before grabbing his jacket.

Brian had let Justin drive but was getting more and more worried. Not only because Justin was still overexcited but because he was driving straight into one of the worst parts of town. The buildings were more and more run-down as they went, there were less people on the streets. It was the 28th of January, so night had already fallen, making it even more sinister. He found himself checking regularly that the bodyguard's car was following them.

Justin kept on driving while chatting about his earlier appointment, and reminding Brian not to tell anyone about the MOMA deal, because the final contract would only be signed once the Yoly project was done. He finally stopped the car in front of an old building, that was probably beautiful 50 or 60 years ago, but was now in terrible shape. Brian couldn't believe his eyes and kept looking around for anyone getting near the car.

“Did your realtor drive you here?”

Brian just couldn't picture his sophisticated agent, one of the few people in Pittsburgh who he considered his wardrobe equal, going in such a neighborhood in his 80.000 $ car.

“No, actually he said he couldn't make it but he gave me the keys with the address. It's not like I could steal anything inside, it's abandoned.”

Brian was going to kill Vincent Johnson for letting Justin go alone and without warning in such a place.

“How did you come then?”

Because Brian was certain that no cab would have accepted to drive here and there was no public transportation either.

“Well, a cab dropped me around 10 blocks from here, he refused to go further. Then I started to walk but Walt, you know, the bodyguard on duty, picked me up and drove me here and back. Said it wasn't safe to walk around. Come on, I still have the keys, you have to see it from the inside. We'll use our cells for light.”

Brian stopped Justin from going out. “Justin...I'm not getting out of this car in this neighborhood, at this hour, to wander in an abandoned building. Can't you see this is one of the most dangerous areas in this city? For fuck's sake, there are dealers and prostitutes at every corner! Let's move before we get spotted.”

Brian checked once more in the rearview mirror and was a bit reassured to see the bodyguard's car parked behind them. Just then his cell biped and a text message appeared. “Not safe to park here, please drive on.”

“Oh, come on, it will only take a minute, it's really incredible to see.”

“Justin. Move.”

Something in Brian's tone told Justin not to insist. He started the car and drove away. The two men kept silent; Brian was fuming and was trying to get his temper under control before speaking. 

“Are you out of your fucking mind? You're not buying anything in this part of town! And don't give me your “I'm a big boy from the big city” bullshit! The realtor wouldn't come, the taxi driver wouldn't come, the bodyguard won't let you walk here, and you still don't have a clue? You're plain stupid or you have a death wish?”

Brian was so angry his hands were shaking. He was ready to yell some more when to his surprise, Justin cut him off very calmly.

“Brian? I already told you, you worry too much. I know exactly how terrible the neighborhood is. And no, I'm not stupid and I intend to live long enough to see the opening of my museum in Atlanta. Just trust me on this, I know exactly what I'm doing.”

“Trust you? You keep on making stupid decisions! You give away a painting worth a fortune to Lindsay and now you have no money so you have to buy your working space in this shit place!” 

Justin stopped the car and Brian realized they were in front of the restaurant.

“OK, maybe I owe you some explanation. Can we do it inside. I'm really starved.”

Brian waited until they had placed their orders before he looked coldly at Justin.

“Spill.”

Justin took a deep breath.

“You remember when I told you I didn't plan to stay in Pittsburgh only because you're here? I meant it, Brian. That beat-up place is exactly what I want and where I want it. It's not just going to be my studio, it's going to be an art center for the homeless.”

Brian was speechless for a moment. “An art center? Among crack-heads and prostitutes? You're serious?”

“Very serious. It's something I've been thinking about for years. Brian, where do you think artists live when they have no money? In places exactly like this. I've lived in places like this and I hated it. I want to make a place where artists can work in good and safe conditions.”

“Safe? Here?”

“It's part of a bigger plan, Brian. That's why I can only do it in Pittsburgh. I have the connections here to help make the whole neighborhood better. Mrs Yoly introduced me to the right people at City Hall. I told them I wanted an art shelter in a decayed part of town. The place you saw is in one of the neighborhoods they pointed to me. If they approve of my choice, they will work with me. Mrs Yoly has agreed to pay for the building renovation, the City will provide social workers and is going to renovate the surroundings. Brian, in 10 years, this will be a popular but safe neighborhood. Of course, in exchange, the City expects me to become a permanent resident here, and to devote some time for social work, you know, in schools or hospitals.”

Brian couldn't help but look at Justin with amazement. He never seized to surprise. He hadn't been lying, he really had it all planned.

“Is the city involvement certain?”

“Well, they want to make sure I'm famous enough to be worth it. So nothing will be signed until they see the Yoly project and it will have to make a big hit. That's my responsibility, and Catherine's for media cover. Of course, once they know of the MOMA, they'll be in a hurry to get me, believe me.”

Brian laughed, truly impressed. “You're quite the businessman, aren't you? And I thought you were a weak little thing when you gave the painting to Lindsay.”

Justin smiled. “Well, Lindsay doesn't know it, but she's part of the plan.”

“Linds? What do you want from her?”

“The artists I'll have in my art center will need places to exhibit. Of course, the City will provide some public spaces, but art is a business, we need a place where buyers go for the best artists to show their work.”

“A gallery.”

“Right. The truth is no uptown gallery wants to be associated with artists that live in the ghetto, they often bring trouble. But Lindsay is indebted to me, she's in no position to refuse. And don't worry, I'll make sure that it's safe for her and her gallery. I know these people, I can manage them.”

Remembering Justin's attitude with Anatol, Brian knew this part was true. 

“You're not angry at Lindsay then?”

“I still don't appreciate what she did. But let's face it, if I had met you while I was still struggling, I would have pushed for her to show my work at her gallery. You would probably have asked her to do it too. So, since it seems I might be a part of your life, I might as well work with her. You have to admit that she's been our number one fan since Christmas. And Gus and me are getting along great now.”

Justin hesitated for a moment. “Brian? It may seems like I'm pushing you here but it's the opposite. If we don't work out, I'll still have reasons to stay in Pittsburgh. So don't start again with me sacrificing my career, and don't freak out that I'm forcing you to be with me because of that imaginary sacrifice. This art shelter, it's really something important for me.”

“I thought Catherine Dell was in control of those decisions.”

“She is. But our contract is coming to an end in six months. We'll just have to renegotiate some parts. She's going to throw a fit but I don't think she'll refuse. We're too good of a team. Besides, it's really a great plan.”

“I'm impressed.”

“This from the master...thank you.”

“But Justin, those beautiful projects won't come true if you're dead. I'm serious. Never go back there alone, always make sure to warn the bodyguard when you're going, and never, never, after nightfall.”

Justin answered softly. “I promise.”

They stopped talking for a moment and just enjoyed their meal. While they were waiting for Justin's dessert, Brian felt compelled to ask one last question.

“Why not do it in New York? Don't tell me you can't have the same connections there that you have here.”

Justin shrugged. “You're here.” And smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Brian was wondering why he had so many drama queens in his life. First, since it was Friday night, Brian had suggested to Justin that they go out and have some fun. But the blond was getting more and more stressed with his work so he had totally queened out over the suggestion, complaining that Brian did not understand that he couldn't afford any break. The argument had been pretty heated and Brian had decided to go out anyway and release the pressure. 

So then he had called Michael and agreed to pick him up and go to Babylon. However, when he arrived at Emmett's house, the two men were also in a screaming match. From what he could make out, Michael had found out that Emmett was invited to Ben's house (“the one that was my house not so long ago”) to some celebration party he was having over his last book getting great reviews and sales. Emmett argued back that he was faithful to his friends, which included both Ben and Michael, and that he had only kept silent about the invitation out of respect for Michael's feelings.

After some good advice from Brian (“Suck it up” to Michael, “I don't give a shit” to Emmett), he had finally managed to get Michael out of the house and to Babylon. Maybe it wasn't so bad that Justin hadn't come, because Michael couldn't hide his dislike of the blond. Justin didn't care and ignored him most of the times, but it wasn't really the best combination of people for partying.

Unfortunately, Brian realized pretty soon that he would have to keep relatively sober to keep an eye on Michael who also seemed intent on getting totally wasted. Brian was leaning at the bar beside him, looking appreciatively at the crowd when he noticed Michael looking at him with a smirk.

“What?”

Michael giggled.

“You're cruising that guy.”

“So?”

“He's totally your type. Tall, big shoulders, dark.”

“Again, so?”

“It's something Ben told me once. That for most straight women and gay men, the ideal man will always look like their dad when he was young. Works for you. Your type of guys, they're just like your old man.”

Brian looked at him coldly.

“Then why aren't you with some drag queen?”

“Because, you asshole, I thought my dad was a big beef military guy. You know, like Ben. And David. But that Justin guy is so not your type. You're bringing down the stats. What the hell are you doing with him?”

“You really want to know ?”

“No! Hey, I'm just trying to understand here. I mean, after all, that's why you couldn't be with me, because I'm not your type. Right? If I was taller, and did more gym, we'd totally be married now. Right?”

“Wrong. OK, Michael, that's enough, it's bedtime for you. Come on.”

“No! I want to know! If your type of men isn't really your type of men, why not me?”

Brian grabbed Michael's head between his two hands and stared at him intently.

“You know damn well. Loving you doesn't equal being in love with you. Never has, never will.”

“And Justin? You're in love with Justin?”

Brian shook his head, exasperated. So long for his fun night. There was no way he was going to explain himself to a drunken Michael in the middle of Babylon. He just grabbed his arm and drove him home.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Brian laid in Justin's bed. The young man was sleeping, barely covered by a sheet; spring had come and nights were getting pretty hot. Brian was smoking, one hand leisurely stroking Justin's back, a gentle touch so as not to wake him up, just to enjoy the softness of his skin. Michael's words came back to him, and he wondered if, in a way, he hadn't been right.

His sex partners, or rather, his fuck partners, did tend to all have the same build as his father. Maybe that's why he never had any feelings for any of them; maybe that's why the fucks were all about dominance, a struggle of power. He liked to put himself in dangerous situation, bringing guys that were renowned tops in his loft, guys much bigger than him, and literally having them kneel before him.

Of course it was different with Justin. He was stronger than Justin, they both knew it and it was no big deal. Brian felt no need to dominate Justin because he knew he could overpower him, but he also knew Justin wasn't afraid of him and trusted him not to hurt him. It was a perfect match, one that allowed Brian to find new pleasure in sex, to let go and just get carried away. That had never happened before. It was probably why he let Justin top him regularly. Not frequently, but in less than a year, Justin had topped him more than he had been in his whole life.

He remembered the first time it had happened. Justin was spending the night at the loft, which was a rare occurrence. When he had opened his drawer looking for a condom, Brian had found some silk ties that he used from time to time. He had set them on the bed, smiling, but Justin's terrified expression had frozen him. It wasn't even a conscious decision, but he hadn't hesitated. He had laid on the bed, putting his arms above his head, and told Justin to tie him up. Justin had hesitated but seeing Brian's quiet confidence, he had complied. Justin had been so scared to hurt him that the sex had been extremely soft and Brian couldn't deny that he had enjoyed it.

But afterwards, when Justin had untied him, he had burst crying and Brian had held him tight in his arms for a long time. He didn't ask him any questions and Justin hadn't given any explanations. But the next night, it was Justin who had pulled out the ties, and he hadn't freaked out when Brian had secured them on his wrists. The trust that Justin had given him that night had moved Brian to the core. 

He knew Justin had lived many terrifying things in his past, that he was not willing to discuss. Since Brian felt exactly the same way about his childhood, he was not about to push Justin into revealing anything. From times to times, one of them would let out slip something of his past and Brian wondered which of them had had it worst. He had only questioned him once, not realizing until it was too late that it was a difficult subject.

It had been after a window talk, one quiet night, both men knowing that one of them was going to cross the street shortly afterwards, and just enjoying the moment. Brian had complained jokingly that it wasn't fair that while he was the oldest, Justin had so much experience in the boyfriend thing while he had 0. He then casually had asked if Justin had ever done it raw. Justin had took a few seconds before answering softly “Not willingly.” Brian had remained paralyzed for a few seconds before answering. “It doesn't count then. One day, you and me, we'll do it raw together, and it will be the first time for both of us.”

Yes, Michael had probably been partly right, his usual type of men were just a mean for him to take control over men that reminded him of his father, and of situations in which he had been totally powerless and abused physically as a child.

Of course, that didn't explain why it was Justin that made him feel this way, when there where so many blond twinks. It just was.

 

* * *

Brian parked his car and prepared himself for the outside heat before opening the door. He was walking hurriedly towards his building when he was stopped by a piercing whistle. He turned and looked up, spotting Justin sitting on his window sill, smoking peacefully. 

He was stunned. Justin was always at his studio at this hour, only coming up when he called him on his phone before joining him for a quick meal before returning to work. He was panicked by the upcoming deadline and Brian knew he hadn't left the building for days.

He saw Justin taking his cell and took his out of his pocket.

“Hey.”

“It's done.”

Brian kept silent for a moment.

“Can I see it?”

“Yep. Coming down.”

 

A few seconds later, the door opened and Brian was met by a smiling Justin that took his hand and led him silently inside the working space.

Brian hadn't been allowed inside for a month now, and the public visits had stopped at the same time. Only Justin and his assistants had seen the last part of the projects so Brian had only a vague idea of what he was about to see.

He stood breathless.

A tall structure was standing; Brian knew it was made of fabric but couldn't have told otherwise, it looked alive. He also knew it was painted but it looked as if it was carved. But the most amazing was that the design kept changing, at first Brian thought he was looking at a desert landscape with a few figures but then it turned out it was a forest, then a crowded city.

He stood for a while, mesmerized. He turned around a few times, enjoying the changes of scenery.

“You can touch it. In fact, you must touch it, it's part of the experience.”

So Brian carefully put his hands on the structure, and found it both soft and warm, and had the surprise of feeling it moving, as if it was breathing.

He turned to look at Justin, who was patiently waiting.

“You're a genius. You know that? You're a fucking genius.”

Justin beamed at him.

“A starving genius. Take me to dinner.”

 

* * *

 

Brian was carefully pondering on his choice of clothing. It wasn't a formal event, but it was an important one. Justin had decided to thank the students that had assisted him during his residency by having a private pre-inauguration party at the Yoly building. No photographs would be allowed, since the official inauguration would take place in a few days, at City Hall, where the artwork was to be moved the next day. Tonight was just a friendly event, for, in addition to the art students, family and friends. Of course, Justin's family would not attend, and Daphne couldn't make it. But Justin had invited Brian's crew and Emmett was catering. Mrs Yoly was expected to make an appearance, and so was Catherine Dell.

As soon as Brian entered the building, an overexcited Justin jumped in his arms.

“You're here!” and kissed him passionately before pulling back and dragging him to introduce him to a group of about 20 students that were gathered near the buffet. Brian accepted the admiring looks with his usual blasé attitude and then went around the room with a drink, leaving Justin and his students laughing happily.

He was pleasantly surprised to see Michael arriving with Debbie and Carl; Michael had first refused the invitation, claiming he had a prior engagement so it was nice to see him try to get along with Justin. Justin bounced to greet the newcomers. They were soon joined by Lindsay, with a smiling Gus that immediately went to stand between Brian and Justin, taking their hands in his. Justin was steering them towards the buffet, when Michael stopped dead in his tracks. They all looked at him, surprised to see his livid face. He turned to Justin accusingly.

“You son of a bitch. You did it on purpose.”

Justin looked at him blankly. “What are you talking about?”

“Him!”

Michael pointed a finger to a young male student who seemed extremely queasy. Debbie let out a “oh shit!”. Brian immediately understood that the kid had to be Ben's new lover. He could kick himself, because Michael had showed him pictures of the guy he had found on internet, but he hadn't paid attention, having 0 interest in Ben's love life. He sighed, frustrated. So much for getting along, Michael would never believe that this was a mere coincidence. He caught Emmett's eyes and saw that the man was devastated. Of course, Emmett had known all along that Ben's new beau was working with Justin and had kept silent. On cue, Michael called to him. “And thanks to you too, you traitor. It's nice to see how faithful you are.”

And Michael turned away and left, while Debbie walked after him, trying to calm him down. Brian leaned in Justin's ear and whispered. “One of your students, the dark blond one, is Michael's ex new lover.” Justin's eyes widened. They looked at each other for a while and … burst laughing. They calmed down quickly at Debbie's outrage look. “Shit, I'm sorry, I think I'm doomed as long as Michael is concerned. I swear, I had no idea. I've never even met Richard's partner.”  
Debbie smiled in acceptance and patted his cheek. “Hey, shit happens, I'll talk to Michael later, he'll understand.”

After the little drama, the evening went on well. Debbie was having a great time among the group of students. Mrs Yoly had arrived and Lindsay had rushed to her side, the two women seemingly having a pleasant conversation, same as, surprisingly, Catherine Dell and Carl.

Brian was heading out for a smoke when he noticed a new person at the door. Shit, Anatol. Where the fuck was the bodyguard? Just as he looked around for Carl, he saw Catherine Dell march towards Anatol. He rushed to her side but stopped dead on his tracks when he saw the big man looking sheepishly down at his feet while she was talking to him. Fascinated, he came closer and heard her icy voice.

“...so you better behave or I'll get angry, do you hear me?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Good. Now go get something to eat. And remember, I'm watching you.”

“Yes ma'am.”

And Anatol walked inside to the buffet and started silently filling in a plate, not paying attention to anyone. Catherine turned around and came face to face with a smirking Brian.

“Catherine, and here I was, thinking you were totally useless. So you do have some talent.” 

“That's still Mrs Dell to you. And don't tell me you let Anatol impress you? All it takes is a little authority, I can give you lessons, you seem to need them.”

“Unfortunately, your authority only works on feeble minds, Cathy, it's totally wasted on me.” 

The two glared at each other before turning away in opposite directions. But both were smiling when they were certain the other couldn't see.

 

* * * 

Finally, the final guest left. Brian and Justin were left alone in the building with Emmett and his crew who finished cleaning up. Both men sat on the floor next to each other in a corner, sipping some champagne. They kept quiet for a while, both lost in their thoughts.

“Well, Sunshine, you did it.”

“I did, didn't I?” answered Justin dreamily. “Tomorrow morning, it's getting moved to City Hall. And it won't move again, except to go to MOMA. Catherine says I'll make national news at the inauguration. Major art critics are going to be there too. After that, both the MOMA exhibit and the Art shelter deal are a done thing.”

“I'm proud of you, you know that?”

Justin looked at Brian. “I never thanked you. I know I've been awful those last months. There were times when I really thought you were going to break up with me and I would have deserved it. But you were always so supportive, you have no idea how much that means to me.”

Brian smiled. “So show me.”

 

* * * 

 

Brian was woken up abruptly by his buzzer. He checked the time. 3 am. Who the fuck? He got tiredly out of bed and headed to the door. As soon as he pressed the intercom, he heard a man's voice yelling something about a fire. He turned back towards his window.

There was smoke coming out of the Yoly building.


	15. Chapter 15

Brian ran for his phone and dialed 911, while running up the bedroom's stairs. “Justin! Wake up!”

Justin stirred slowly but jumped of the bed when he heard Brian report an ongoing fire in his studio. He ran to the window, cursed, grabbed his trousers and ran of the loft's door. Brian called after him but ended up putting some sweats on and running after him.

Down the street, the smell of smoke was very strong. Brian caught up with Justin just as the blond had reached the door to his building and was unlocking the door. Brian grabbed him and pulled him back. “No! Ever heard of backdraft? With all the chemicals you have in here? There's nothing you can do Justin! The firemen will be here in a couple of minutes, let them do their job ”. Justin was frantic and tried to push him away but Brian dragged him back to the sidewalk. Justin tried to plead with him “Brian, please, all my work is there, all my life, I can't let it all burn !”.

“Fuck Justin! No!”. Thankfully, at that moment, the sirens could be heard and less than a minute later, two firemen squads stopped in front of the building. Not letting go of Justin's wrist, Brian rapidly explained that it was an art studio, containing many inflammable material, then Justin told them that they could use the massive back sliding door to enter and he ran towards it. Brian and 3 firemen followed him. They saw Justin stop in front of an industrial sized door and watch it motionless. The lock was completely broken, the door pulled shut.

Brian had managed to get Justin back to the loft once the firemen started working. Some news crew had already arrived and were pestering them with questions, so at least they would avoid them there. There was nothing they could do anyway. It was obvious that the whole building was on fire, it was so bad that the firemen had warned him that maybe they would have to ask him to evacuate his building.

Back at the loft, Justin sat on the floor by the window and stayed silent. Brian made some phone calls, the first one to Ophelia Yoly. She promised to be here in the morning. Then he made them both coffee and sat behind Justin, sliding a leg around him and pressing his chest to his back. They stayed this way, not talking, with Brian just happy that Justin let him hold him. He felt that he had let him down and that Justin should be angry with him. 

After all, he had known for months that there was a threat on Justin, and yet the thought that someone would try to destroy his work had never crossed his mind. He had only taken measures to have Justin protected and therefore no real measures to protect the building had been taken. 

When dawn broke, the fire was still raging. It was 8 am when finally the firemen managed to extinguish it. From the outside, the two men could see the exhausted firefighters covered in soot walking in and out of the building. Brian got up and pulled Justin on his feet. He hugged him and held him his arms for a moment. “Ready?” he whispered gently. Justin nodded, so the two men dressed up and went back down. 

Brian spotted one of the firemen that he had first talked to and they walked up to him. The tired man told them what they already knew, that everything inside was destroyed, including Justin's apartment. He also told them they wouldn't be allowed inside the building because it was not secured yet and probably wouldn't be for a day or two. The man hesitated before adding. “Also, the police is going to close the place for investigations. It was obviously arson fire and we found a charred body inside.”

* * *

The rest of the day was exhausting. During the morning, they were assaulted by the visits of Brian's family, who all rushed to the loft when they heard the news. Catherine Dell also came and immediately took charge of handling the press. She wanted Justin to accept an interview, but he refused adamantly. Mrs Yoly arrived too with the insurance people that wanted detailed statements from Justin and Brian.

Among this chaos, Brian's phones, cell and land-line, never stopped ringing. The fire had made the news and all of his acquaintances who knew of his relation with Justin called to make sure they were safe and asking for details. Justin had left his own phone in his apartment so all the people that tried to join him and knew Brian called him too; that included Daphne but also all the students and art teachers that were at the party. 

Later on, Brian and Justin had to go the police station to give their statements. Brian explained that they had left the building around midnight, shortly after the catering team. He mentioned Anatol's appearance at the party, and why Justin had a restraining order against him. 

Carl was there and told them that the alarm in the building was set off at 2h39 am but was stopped almost immediately. The bodyguard on call had been the first one to call 911 when he had smelled the smoke but that he hadn't seen anyone enter or exit the building. The body found was too burnt to be identified but it was already known that it was a tall and large male so Anatol was the prime suspect, specifically more so since no one had seen him since the party. The cause of his death was unknown at that point.

While waiting for Justin, Brian went outside and called the bodyguard agency. He was furious and let them know. Not only did they let Anatol enter the building during the party, they also let him break in at night and set the fire. The owner tried to negate his responsibility, stating that they had been hired to watch over Justin, not the building, and that since Justin had been at Brian's place that night, they were not at fault. Brian threatened to sue them and asked for a refund for the money he paid since they had been incompetent in their jobs.

When Justin finally came out, Brian saw how exhausted he was. He decided that it was enough for one day, after a sleepless night, so he called the loft to make sure anyone that was still there would leave and not come back until tomorrow. Then both men got in the car and headed back home. 

“I can't believe it.” Justin said, looking out of the window.

“Well, unfortunately, it happened.”

“I know. It's just...Anatol, doing such a thing...I though I knew him, you know? Crazy but harmless. I'm sorry, Brian.”

Brian turned his head sharply. “What the fuck are you sorry for?”

“I didn't believe you, I never took you seriously when you said he was dangerous. I could have gotten you killed; can you imagine, if we had stayed at my place last night?”

“Don't think of such things. It didn't happen, we're fine.”

Justin didn't answer and the rest of the ride was silent. 

As soon as they got home, Justin collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. Brian stood a while smoking in his living room, looking at the sight in front of him. The building was a desolate sight, all the windows had imploded or had been broken by the firemen, and it was totally covered by ashes and soot. Nothing remained in Justin's apartment, the walls had fallen. Part of the ceiling even had collapsed. Brian doubted that it could be rebuilt, it would probably have to be razed to the ground.

There was a knock on the door and Brian hurried to open it before it woke Justin. It was Michael who hugged Brian tightly, obviously in shock, explaining that he had just learned about the fire and had come running to check on him. Once he had calmed down, he went to sit on the couch, but Brian stopped him, telling him that he was exhausted and about to join Justin in bed. Michael glared at him.

“For Christ's sake, Brian, that kid is trouble. He already got you in a bar fight, now you could have died in the fire. What's next? A serial killer after him? Get rid of him before he gets you killed!”

Brian was not in the mood for this kind of talk. 

“Keep your voice down, Michael, and go home.”

“Like I can go back to Emmett's. After what he did! I spent last night in the store, and the day looking for a new place.” 

Brian sighed. “You should talk to Emmett, he was worried about you, and so was Deb, they couldn't reach you all day. Now good night, Michael.”

“Brian? Please, can I stay for one night? I'll sleep on the couch.”

Brian was about to refuse, but he remembered all the nights he had crashed Michael's room when they were teenagers. He knew Michael was going through difficult times on his own. He nodded.

“One night, Michael, and don't piss off Justin in the morning.”

Michael smiled gratefully; Brian gave him a sheet and a pillow and went to lay next to Justin.

* * *

He woke up next morning to the ringing of his cell. It was Carl.

“Brian, sorry to wake you up, I didn't want you to learn this in the news. We have a killer on the loose. Anatol was murdered, he was shot. I don't know if he was shot by an accomplice, or if someone else is implied, but I'm putting Justin under police protection now. A police car will be in front of your building in the next minutes.”

Brian hung up and saw Justin's expectant blue eyes fixed on him, waiting to learn what Carl had just told him.

Then he heard Michael getting up and sighed. It was not going to be a pleasant morning.

Curiously, Justin seemed relieved by the news; as he told Brian, he was certain now that Anatol had nothing to do with the fire. He was even convinced that Anatol was shot because he tried to stop the arsonist. 

Michael just smirked and told Brian to consider if he really wanted to be associated with someone who had a murderer after him. At that point Brian told him to leave the loft. Michael glared at Justin but left without further comments.

Brian was listening to Justin on the phone with his insurer; Justin had lost absolutely everything in the fire, including his wallet, cell phone, clothes, computer, artwork, including Brian's portrait...and had to have everything replaced. He particularly needed a credit card as soon as possible, even if Brian already had told him that he could use one of his.

Brian was pondering and feeling increasingly worried. First, he had thought that the arsonist knew Justin was not in the building and just wanted his work destroyed. But whoever it was had gone in the building with a gun; why bring a gun if not to kill? Then he thought back about Michael, how furious he had been when he had let the party and how he had disappeared during the night. But just as Justin with Anatol, he couldn't picture Michael doing something so horrible. Yes, Michael was clearly presently disturbed and hated Justin. But breaking in a secured building, setting it on fire, even if he had known it was empty at the time? 

“He's right, you know.” Justin's voice interrupted his thoughts.

“What?” 

“Michael; he's right. I am trouble. Have you seen how devastated Mrs Yoly was? It meant so much to her, the residency. It was such a beautiful project. And it's all gone. Now I have an arsonist and a murderer after me, I need police protection. You really want me around? Around your son? Your business?”

Brian went to sit next to Justin. He took his face in both his hands and looked him straight in the eyes.

“I want you around.” 

* * *

Brian and Justin spent the rest of the day together. It was Monday and Brian should have gone to work, but he decided to take the day off, not wanting to leave Justin alone. The young man was not his usual self, he was obviously depressed. Brian had to force him to go out and buy some clothes and hygiene products, a cell phone and a laptop. 

In the middle of the afternoon, as they were riding back to the loft, Brian's cell rang; it was Carl, asking for both of them to meet him at the station.

Carl brought them to his office, where Brian was surprised to see Alan Green, the owner of the bodyguard's agency. Before he could speak, Carl motioned for him to sit and listen.

Alan Green started. “Mr Kinney, Mr Taylor, I'm truly sorry that one of my employees failed to his duty at such a crucial moment. However, this man's idleness may turn out to our profit. You see, part of his job was to regularly circle Mr Taylor's building, to make sure it was secure. To avoid doing this, he hid a camera in the back alley, facing the backdoor. When I threatened to fire him today, in exchange for keeping his job, he told me about the camera and sent me the files it recorded. I hope that once you view this, Mr Kinney, you may reconsider what you told me yesterday.”

“Ready, boys?” asked Carl.

Justin and Brian nodded. Carl turned his laptop and hit the play button. Both men watched, fascinated. A lone figure appeared on the screen, carrying a screwdriver and a hammer. He was seen repeatedly hitting the lock of the door, then sliding the door open. He walked out of camera range in the alley and came back on film carrying two large tanks and disappeared inside the building, sliding the door shut. Less than a minute later, a tall figure appeared, that they immediately recognized.

“Anatol!” whispered Justin.

Anatol was seen standing outside the door, shifting from one foot to another. Then he opened the door and cautiously walked in. There was nothing for a few minutes, so Carl hit the forward button. 9 minutes later, the figure of the first man appeared, running out. He hurriedly pulled the door shut and, his back to the door, looked around him anxiously. It was the first time his face was caught on film. 

Cody Bell.


	16. Chapter 16

Brian was standing at his window, sipping a drink, looking at what was left of the Yoly building. What a mess. It seemed unreal, how everything had turned out in just 20 days time. Things were going so well, both for him and Justin. And now, everything was crumbling down.

First, 3 days after the fire, Justin had moved out of his loft and settled into a hotel room. He explained that the room was paid for by the insurance, since he was allowed to stay in the Yoly building for another 25 days per contract and that it would be stupid not to take it. He had invited Brian to stay with him there, and Brian did spend most nights with him, but he felt hurt.

He knew Justin was dealing with a lot and needed some space; he also knew Justin already felt too vulnerable and needed a place where he felt safe, but that only meant he didn't feel that way at Brian's place.

Brian tried to convince himself that it had more to do with Justin's insecurities from his past than with him, but he knew there was more. Truth be told, he could only blame himself. After all, after the show he had put on the first day Justin had showed up at Kinnetik to invite him to lunch, it was no wonder that the blond was wary of Brian's reaction when he felt invaded. But Brian hadn't felt invaded at all and was more than happy to have Justin at his place. He should have noticed that the blond was uncomfortable staying with him. He was too careful around him, keeping all his few belongings in one bag under the bed; he didn't even let his toothbrush in the bathroom, packing it with his other toiletries after each use. Brian thought he would get over it with time and had been totally taken by surprise when Justin had called him at work to inform him that he was moving out.

If that wasn't enough, bad news had kept coming. First, the police couldn't find Cody Bell. His friends of the Pink Posse had all denied knowing anything about the fire and swore they had no clue of where he could be hiding. Carl was very reassuring, stating that it was just a matter of days until he got caught, that he couldn't be far away. That left many questions unanswered, such as did Cody know that Justin's artwork was to be moved from the building the next day? If he did, how did he get the information? How did he manage to turn of the alarm? And was he planning on killing Justin or did he just carry the gun as a habit, or as a precaution?

Next blow came from the MOMA. Justin flew back to New York a week after the fire, and Catherine Dell and him went to a meeting with the museum's representatives. When Justin came back that night, he refused to talk about it to Brian and insisted they go out. They spent the night at Babylon where Justin busied himself getting as drunk as he could and just danced the night off. Only next day did he tell Brian how the meeting went. The exhibit was off, and there was nothing they could do about it. The deal they had stated that the Yoly artwork had to be part of the exhibit. Without it, the museum explained, there would not be enough to display for a private exhibit worthy of the MOMA's reputation. 

As if that wasn't enough, Justin had another meeting with the City Hall representatives, who explained to him that due to the new events, they decided that the art shelter project had to be postponed. It seemed that they considered Justin to be too much of a risk hazard, with a mad arsonist on the loose.

The only one that seemed happy with the current situation was Catherine Dell. The media cover over the fire had great repercussions on Justin's value, and prices for his work had doubled. Brian had to admit that the woman knew her work as an agent, because she had only let a few of Justin's work on sale each year, carefully stocking half of his production. So now she was able to sell many pieces at maximum price. At least that meant that Justin didn't have to worry about money. 

Catherine Dell was also putting on a lawsuit against the Yoly building's insurers. She claimed that the lost of the artwork had to be compensated, and the insurers refused because the artwork belonged to the City Hall as a donation. Catherine Dell countered that the loss of the artwork had major influence of his career, an argument reinforced by the annulment of the MOMA exhibit. She was dividing her time between New York and Pittsburgh in full business mode. She was exactly as Justin had depicted many times. An excellent agent, who would fight tooth and nail for every dollar she could get, but obviously totally indifferent to Justin's current state of depression.

This had led to a major fight between her and Brian one day, as the three of them were having diner in the hotel's restaurant. She wanted Justin to accept an interview on a major network, claiming that they had to use his current fame to the maximum. Justin refused adamantly but she kept insisting during the meal until Brian basically told her to fuck off, which she didn't exactly take well. Brian knew that in his normal state Justin would have been able to handle her on his own, but he was totally lacking energy right now and would probably have accepted just so she would stop pushing. So Brian interfered and the two of them kept fighting until a pale Justin just stood up and went back to his room without a word. Thankfully Catherine Dell had to fly back to New York right after diner and Brian, after some hesitation, went to join Justin. They didn't talk about the fight that night, except for one moment when Justin looked at him intently and quietly said “thank you.”

Then, as if all this wasn't enough, there had been the events of two nights ago. After much insistence, Brian had convinced Justin to go out for the night. He had planned for a few drinks at Woody's, and maybe later some dancing at Babylon. Things seemed to be going alright first; then Brian was challenged to play pool and Justin insisted that he accepted, even though he didn't feel like playing himself. That had been a major mistake on Brian's part. Because while he was playing, a guy walked over to talk to Justin. When Brian saw who he was talking to, he immediately stopped playing and walked over. The guy's name was Brandon, and was basically a Brian wannabee. The two of them had a fucking competition a couple of years ago, and Brandon had never forgiven Brian for winning. As he approached them, Brian heard that Brandon was pointing to Justin all the guys in the bar that Brian had fucked. There were a lot. Basically, every good looking guy in the place, including the bartender. 

Brian got rid of Brandon as rudely as he could, but was not surprised when Justin stated that he was tired and wanted to go back to the hotel. In the car ride, Brian tried to talk about it, reminding Justin what he had already told him of his past. Justin nodded and kept quiet for a while. And then answered softly. “I know you told me about it, but it's one thing to know and another to see. I just hadn't really realized how many guys you fucked in this city.” When they arrived at the hotel, Justin didn't invite Brian in.

The next day, Justin had called to tell him that he had accepted an offer to design some sneakers of a well renowned brand, a special collection that would sell in limited numbers at a very expensive price. The firm was situated in Los Angeles, he was to be there in a month so he was taking the opportunity to drive there, a foretaste of his future year long road trip. He was looking for a car to buy. He had made no mention of his plans afterwards.

Well, Brian pondered, everything is just going back to normal. It was exactly as he had said from the beginning, Justin had absolutely no reason to stay in Pittsburgh any longer. After all, he couldn't exactly have good memories here. His artwork destroyed, and his boyfriend being, as Ben had called him one day, “the biggest whore in Pittsburgh”.

His phone rang then and he answered without checking the caller ID. He was taken aback to hear a woman's irate voice.

“Brian, how could you! Let him go like this, on this stupid trip for this stupid job! I had faith in you! I told you he was happy with you!”

Brian sighed.

“Daphne, always a pleasure. Now why don't you mind your fucking business...”

“Shut up you jerk! You're gonna let Justin go all alone in the middle of nowhere! Why don't you ask him to stay!”

“As I said, none of your fucking business, but since you're so nicely asking, it's his choice to go away. I won't hold him back.”

“Hold him back, my ass! Brian, he needs you! You can't be so stupid!”

“Fuck Daphne! It's his call if he wants to leave!”

“He doesn't want to leave! He thinks he has to!”

“Have to? What are you talking about?”

“Brian, he knows you're a complicated man, and that you wouldn't stand the pressure of him staying just to be with you. That's why he put so much energy with these jackasses from city hall, so you wouldn't feel guilty. But now the city backed out. And there's also that fucker arsonist, he's really afraid that the guy will try something else, like set fire to Kinnetik or to your son's house.”

“That's stupid.”

“Yes! I know! So do something! Make him stay!”

“Daphne, he didn't tell me those things; what does that tell you about our relationship?”

Daphne let out an exasperated sigh.

“What do you think, Brian, that Justin's an expert in relationships? He sucks at it! You're the first decent guy he ever dated! Do you know one of his boyfriends was positive and used to stick a needle in his condoms in order to infect him? He found out by accident two weeks into the relationship! And that wasn't even the worst of his boyfriends! He's scared, Brian, he thinks that if he stays, either you're going to freak out and dump him, or something bad's going to happen because of Cody Bell and you'll hate him for it, and he doesn't know how to talk to you about it. So do something!” 

Brian hung up. He should have known better, should have understood Justin's fears. But the fact that he hadn't somehow just proved that he was not meant to be in a relationship. He didn't know how to make it work. He remembered the first time they had sex, when Justin had put another condom on him. He had never questioned it, never thought it important, had never cared. And yet it had meant a lot for Justin, and the fact that he hadn't done it afterwards spoke a lot of the trust he had in Brian.

Justin's fears were not totally unfounded either. Brian would blame himself if Justin's career suffered should he settle down in Pittsburgh. And there was no discussion now that the only reason for Justin to stay was to be with Brian. It was also true that both Lindsay and him, even if it had been unconsciously, had never let Gus and Justin alone in public spaces since the fire. Cody Bell was both crazy and dangerous, and he was on the loose. Justin had most probably noticed, though, even if he hadn't said a thing.

So it was for the best, to let Justin go, if only for his own safety. There was no way Cody Bell could find him in Los Angeles, and God only knew where afterwards. He would be safe and have his career. 

 

* * *

The departure day arrived. Justin had found his car and spent his last night with Brian at the loft, before hitting the road in the morning. They were having a last breakfast together, Justin showing Brian the road he intended to take and the things he planned to see. At least, thought Brian, it was nice to see some of the old Justin back, showing real enthusiasm over his traveling plans, even if those plans meant leaving him behind. It was ironic to think he had been the one to teach Justin how to drive.

It was only when they both stood up that Justin tentatively broached the subject that they had both been avoiding since the fire.

“Brian...you know I'll come back, right?”

Brian was absolutely certain that he wouldn't, but nodded.

“Of course you will.”

Justin looked at him thoughtfully and stayed quiet.

Brian went down with Justin on the street and froze when he saw the car.

“That's your car? A fucking Volkswagen camping van? And the old model on top ?”

“The new model sucks.”

“Justin, do you know anything about mechanics?”

“I'm an artist, what do you think?”

“Can you even change a tire?”

“Again, artist.”

“But you plan to drive to Los Angeles on that thing?”

“Brian, it's comfortable, and look at all the room inside. I can bring my stuff and set up a studio to work. I'll even be able to pick up hitchhikers.”

Brian almost choked.

“You intend to pick up hitchhikers??”

“Well, who's gonna change the tire?”

Brian closed his eyes and counted to ten. Then he counted again. 

“Brian? Is something wrong?”

“Justin, you are aware that road movies end up badly. “Easy rider”, “Hitcher”, “Texas Chainsaw Massacre”?”

“That's not a road movie!”

“Yeah, missing the point here.”

Justin put his hands on Brian's shoulders. “I'm gonna be fine. If it makes you feel better, I won't take any hitchhikers.”

“And you'll stay on the main roads.”

“OK.”

“And you phone me everyday with your location.”

“I promise.”

They stood awkwardly in front of each other. Then Justin raised on his toes, put his arms around Brian's shoulders and whispered in his ear:

“Brian Kinney, you're the best thing that ever happened to me.”

He buried his face in his neck for a minute, then pulled back with a smile, got on the van, and drove off. Brian watched him go until he disappeared from his view, then slowly turned back into his apartment.

 

* * *

10 days after Justin had left, Brian was waiting for a client at a restaurant, when he spotted Mrs Yoly coming in. He stood up and went to greet her. She invited him to sit at his table until his guest arrived, and Brian accepted easily; Mrs Yoly was a classy and interesting lady, and he always enjoyed talking to her.

“Well, Mr Kinney, I never got a chance to tell you, but I owe you an apology for telling Justin's agent about the gala you so nicely organized for me. I just wanted to taunt that insufferable woman, I had no idea she would decide she had to be there.”

Brian smiled.

“It's quite alright, Mrs Yoly.”

“How do you put up with her? I never could personally. Do you know she was totally opposed to him accepting the residency ? She called me multiple times to complain and was quite vehement about it.”

“Well, as you know, it's not my concern anymore, now that Justin's gone, I doubt I'll ever have to deal with good old Kate again.”

“What are you talking about? Mr Kinney, were you stupid enough to let Justin go?”

“Mrs Yoly, I believe it was his decision. He had to go, you know how important his career is.”

Mrs Yoly gave Brian a disapproving look.

“This is plain stupid, Mr Kinney. The fact that his artwork had been destroyed does not change the fact that it was the best thing he ever did. Here, in little Pittsburgh. Where is he now?”

“Traveling, he's on the road to Los Angeles.”

“And then?”

“He plans on staying there one month. I don't know his projects afterwards.” 

“What a waste, Mr Kinney. He can keep on working like this, short term projects, and he will be successful. But he will never be the great artist he is meant to be. He could never have done the amazing artwork he did here if he had not been forced, for one year, to focus solely on one project. If you think he would sacrifice his career by settling here, you are sadly mistaken.“

 

* * *

Carl had been right, and Cody Bell was finally arrested. However, when he started to speak, Brian really wished he hadn't been caught.

It turned out Cody had made friends with Michael over their shared distaste for Justin. Cody just happened one day to wander into Michael's store to buy some comics. Michael first wanted to kick him out but Cody apologized for the fight, and blamed it on the arrogant blond that seemed like a total prick. Michael totally agreed, and Cody became a regular client of Michael. During their meetings, they would often talk about Justin, which explained how Cody found out that the artwork was finished and was being moved out. It didn't explain how he knew the alarm code. He refused to explain himself on that, saying against evidence that it wasn't turned on. 

Carl stated that they would probably never know that part because investigation had proved that the code hadn't been changed for at least 3 years, and that too many people knew it. 

As for Cody's motivation, he barely stated that he wanted Justin to pay for the jail time he was facing for the fight. He denied carrying the gun, and proclaimed that it belonged to Anatol who threatened him with it, that he managed to grab the gun from him and that an accidental shot was fired. It was all obvious lies and Carl stated that no jury would believe him.

There was no real blame to put on Michael, he had acted recklessly, but nobody believed that he knew what Cody was up to. Even Cody denied ever telling Michael that he wanted revenge on Justin. But Brian was furious. Without the information Cody got from Michael, there would have been no fire, and Justin's dreams would not have been crushed, Anatol would still be alive. He would probably be able to forgive him one day, but told him to stay away until he called him first.

He had a long talk with Justin that night; Brian was feeling terrible, because he had introduced Michael into Justin's life. Justin told him that Cody would probably have found another way to get information on his work even without Michael's interference and that Brian should not feel responsible for his idiotic friend.

 

* * *

One week later, Brian got out of his car in the pouring rain, cursing and struggling with his umbrella. He picked out his duffel bag from the trunk and locked his car. Still cursing, he looked up for the road for a coming car and saw none. He tried to lit a cigarette but had to give up when the wind kept blowing off his lighter. He threw angrily the soaked cigarette in the ground, cursed some more, and checked his watch. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to wait too long.

About 10 minutes later, he saw headlights coming his way and raised his hand, hoping the driver would see him despite the rain, not daring to move closer to the road and risk getting run over if he didn't.

He let out a sigh of relief when the car slowed down and stopped next to him. He ran to the door and yanked it open, not bothering to shut his umbrella against the wind and throwing it on the ground. He climbed inside and closed the door, putting his bag on the floor.

“I thought we agreed on no hitchhikers”.

He turned with a smirk to a wide-eyed, open mouthed Justin. Then slowly, a huge grin spread on Justin's face, matched by Brian's. 

“I totally knew it was you.”

“Yeah, right. It's a wonder the axe murderer isn't sleeping in the back.”

Justin let out a happy laugh.

“Brian? How?”

“Well, you told me where you were last night, and where you were planning on going today. All it took was a map, a flying ticket and a rental car.”

“You rented a car? Where do you have to drop it?”

“Don't worry about the car, I already arranged for it to be picked up.”

“So you're going with me to LA? In my crappy van?”

“Just to be clear, I'm not sleeping in it. I already checked decent hotels on the road.”

“No way. We're camping.”

“No way. Hotels. I'll accept motels if absolutely necessary.”

“One night camping, one night hotel.”

Brian let out an exasperated sigh.

“Deal. Now move on, I only have two weeks free before I have to go back to work.”

“Brian?”

“What?”

“I'm very, very, very happy that you're here.”

Brian smiled.

“So am I, Sunshine, so am I. We have some talking to do.”

“Do we now?”

“Yes. Do you know I'm quite influential with some people at City Hall? I've had a few meetings about the lack of art places for talented and starving artists. And about basic safety measures. Mrs Yoly completely approved.”

Justin stared at him, speechless.

“Well, drive on. We only have two weeks to discuss things through. Then you'll have to honor your little Californian contract and spend quality time with your little pittbull girlfriend before coming back home to serious things.”

Justin turned of the ignition. Then, slowly, he asked. “Home?”

“Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a link to Justin's van:
> 
> http://cloudlakes.com/gallery/2695328-volkswagen-camper-van.html


End file.
